The Silent Romance
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: Inspired by the YouTube video "Love Language." 15-year-old Rima only knows the world to be lonely and silent, but can transfer student Nagihiko change her ways of life? Nagihiko may even bring some light into Rima's dark world. HIATUS.
1. The silent beginning

**Hey there! Look, I actually posted a new story! I got inspired from the YouTube video, "Love Language." It's a very cute video and I know that at first it's like love language near the end, but it'll become something else. I hope you like this!**

* * *

Silence. There is usually something comforting about it, but not when it's all you know. This introduction is going to be lame, but there's nothing else I could do about it. 15-years-old and deaf. It's that plain and simple, yet I always seem to hesitate when trying to introduce myself. Usually, people walk up to me and try to talk to me because they don't know that I'm deaf. I try to give them hints without really saying anything; like wearing headphones all the time to make people think that the reason I can't hear them is because of the music. If only they knew the truth. Soon, some people at school found out and word went out to the entire school and people stopped making an effort to talk to me since they said it was useless talking to a deaf girl. Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I can't read people's lips.

School is pretty much boring since there is no one there to befriend me. Teachers don't even make an effort anymore to have me take part during class to make sure I don't feel left out. Well, I do. Now here I am sitting in the front next to the window waiting for class to start when I see someone next to me run over to her friends looking all excited. She jumped around holding hands with one of her friends as the others tried to calm her down.

"What's with you Yuki?" I read. Yuki stopped jumping and said,

"You didn't hear? There is going to be a transfer student! It's going to be a guy!" Then a chorus of girls squeal, and everyone but me covered their ears; cringing at the octave of their voice. I wonder how high it was.

"Alright class, Get to your seats!" The teacher said. Since he was a bit older, his mouth moved slower so I could read his mouth easily. He wrote a name on the board; apparently the name of the transfer student. Fujisaki Nagihiko. I know that name. It's the name of the famous traditional Japanese dance academy. Why is the heir of the academy going to a lame school like this one? I look around and see astonished faces once they read the name on the board. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me since he'll be sucked into the world of fan-girls and popularity. He won't even take a second glance at me.

"You can come in now Fujisaki-kun." The teacher said. Then, the mouths of students drop once Fujisaki-kun walked into the classroom. I have to admit, he's a pretty decent looking guy; waist length violet hair, amber eyes. Anyone would be lucky to have features like him. He gracefully walks towards the front board and bows.

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm sure you've heard of my family's business. Nice to meet you." He bowed again and when he rose, the teacher said,

"Okay Fujisaki-kun, how about you sit next to Mashiro-san." Wait, what? Fujisaki-kun looks around the class until the teacher points towards the empty desk next to me. Without hesitation, Fujisaki-kun walks over and sets his stuff down beside his desk.

"Well, it's home room now!" the teacher says as he walks out of the classroom. Once the door to the classroom shuts, almost everyone in the class swarms around Fujisaki-kun's desk and it looks like they're rambling on about something. Probably asking him some personal questions. I looked over and saw one of the girls scowl and say to Fujisaki-kun,

"It's a shame you have to sit next to that_ thing_ over there." Well, this_ thing_ happens to have feeling, but thanks for that. That was a boost in my self-esteem level. Not. Sighing, I pull out a book and put my headphones in my ears.

* * *

The final bell rings signaling the end of the day, and the only reason I know it's the bell is because the teacher was told to tell me when the bells have rang and where I'm supposed to be going. It's like I'm a child here. I pack my things, but I stopped after feeling like someone was watching. I turn my head to see Fujisaki-kun staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something to me, but I quickly shoved things into my back and ran out the door before he could get a syllable out of his mouth. I didn't want to go home just yet because nobody was home since my mom was working over time. She's been working harder to get more money; not that we didn't already have a lot of money, but she wanted to spoil me since she got divorced with my father. First I'm deaf, then I get kidnapped and now my parents are divorced. My mom said that since all this is happening to me, she should at least be a good mom and give me whatever pleases me. More like makes me feel like a brat getting whatever I want whenever. But it's nice too at times.

Without thinking of where I was going, I ended up at the park my parents promised they'd take me to. And, as usual, they had work and didn't go and ended up fighting about it that night. I sit on a bench underneath the peach tree, pull my headphones out, and take my homework out to start working. Before I finish my work, I feel a shadow appear in front of me causing it to get very dark for me. I look up to see Fujisaki-kun standing in front of me.

"Hello Mashiro-san!" He greets. I don't say anything back; mostly because I don't know how. All Fujisaki-kun get's in return for his greeting is a mere glance. He didn't move his mouth anymore and just sat down on the bench, but on the opposite side I was on. After a while of just sitting there tapping his hand on the side of the bench, he taps me on my shoulder and when I look up he asks,

"What are you listening to?" Nothing, but I didn't want to tell him that. Surprisingly, nobody had told him I was deaf. I pointed to my ear and mouthed,

"I can't hear you. Sorry." He took a pen and notebook out from his bag and wrote,

"What are you listening to?" Gosh this guy is persistent. He handed me the notebook and I sat there thinking about what to write. Then, I wrote,

"A special song." He smiled at me once he read it and wrote,

"Can I listen?" Crap. Think Rima, think! I slowly wrote down,

"No. You'll laugh at it. And then you'll laugh at me." Fujisaki-kun chuckled a bit and I nudged him on the side giving him a I-knew-it look. He held his hands up in defense and wrote,

"I won't laugh. I promise!" I glanced over at him and he put his hands together like he was begging. I laughed at his attempt on trying to get me to let him hear my "special song." I shook my head no and wrote,

"Maybe another time. When I know I can trust you." His smile grew and he replied,

"I hope that time will be soon." Is he always this eager? I took the notebook from his lap and wrote,

"We'll see about that. I'll see you tomorrow Fujisaki-kun." I stood up to leave, but I felt him grab my wrist. I turn around and see there was another message on there.

"Call me Nagihiko." It said. Now it was my turn to smile. I grabbed the pen from his hands and wrote,

"Okay, then you can call me Rima. I'll see you tomorrow Nagihiko." I placed the pen back in his hand and waited a bit for him to read it. I saw him mouth,

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rima!" I waved goodbye and thought to myself, this person might be different.

* * *

**So? How was it? Yeah, the bottom part is pretty much like Love Language, but there will be something in the other chapters. Of course, since it's inspired by love language, there will be parts that are similar to the video in the story. I hope you like this chapter. Later~ **


	2. The silent accident

**Hey there. Man, I'm on a roll. I'm updating daily! Yeah, it's obviously not going to last long since I'll be at school. Things are too difficult. Too many tests! Oh well, this is what happens when you're about to go on to high school. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

The first thing I see when I walk into the classroom is Nagihiko sitting at his desk. I didn't think someone like him would get here this early. There's still thirty minutes before people start showing up and an hour before the bell rings. The only reason I'm here is because my mom wakes me up in the morning since nothing else can. He sees me and opens his mouth to speak, but he sees my headphones and pulls out sticky notes instead. I see him write something down before sticking it on my desk. I hurry over to my desk and read the note.

"You're here early." It read. I smile at him and pull out some sticky notes and write,

"I didn't think you'd show up to school this early. Why are you here this early?" He wrote a response, but instead of putting it onto my desk, he stuck it onto my forehead. I pulled the note off my forehead and glared at him. He stuck his tongue out and pointed towards the note for me to read.

"I like to be early to get some peace, but I guess that's out of the question now since you're here." I once again glared at Nagihiko and wrote,

"You're going to pay for that!" I crumpled the note up and shoved it down his shirt; leaving him surprised with a random lump on his chest. I had to hold back my laughter when he looked down and tried to get it out. Once he read the note, it was his turn to glare.

"You seem like you're having fun there Rima. I didn't know you like me like that. After all, we just met..." My face turned a deep shade of red and I looked over to see Nagihiko turning his head and he's...laughing. I get my book out of my bag and start hitting him with it. After every hit, Nagihiko seems to laugh ever harder. I slammed my book down on my desk and scribbled one word on the sticky note.

"Pervert!" My comeback didn't seem to faze Nagihiko. In fact, it made him laugh even more. I wrote another note and stuck it on his face,

"Having fun there?" He didn't even write a note back, he just nodded his head and continued laughing. Nagihiko and I kept passing sticky notes around until we saw people walk into the classroom. That's when people started swarming around Nagihiko. I looked over and saw one girls mouth move,

"It sucks for you Fujisaki-kun. You had to be here early in the morning alone with that thing over there. You must have been miserable!" The girl noticed the notes inside Nagihiko's desk and asked him,

"What are those for?" Since Nagihiko didn't know anything, he said,

"They're notes that I passed with Rima this morning. So no, I wasn't miserable." The girl looked shocked and said,

"Why make an effort to talk to her? She can't even-" That's when the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone! To your seats!" Thank goodness the teacher walked in before she could say anything to Nagihiko about me being deaf. He's the first person that has talked to me at school in a long time since everyone found out. Even if he doesn't know I'm deaf, I'm fine with lying to him then him finding out the truth. I just hope nobody else will tell him before I find the right time to do so.

* * *

Class was slow and boring as usual and once the bell rang, I quickly packed my things and turned to leave when Nagihiko grabs my arm.

"Wait for me!" He says, but all I hear is silence. I nod and wait outside the classroom. While I'm doing that, I put my headphones on and swing my foot back and forth.

"There you are! I didn't think you'd actually wait." His mouth is moving too fast, but I still understood. I just nod in response. He grabbed my arm again and said,

"Let's go to the park!" Before I could answer, he starts running out of the building. Within a few minutes, we're at the park. I sit down on the same bench as yesterday and try to catch my breath. Nagihiko is a surprisingly fast runner. Wait, why am I surprised? He's a dancer of course he's good at running. Nagihiko saw that I was tired and said,

"Sorry, was I going to fast?" He noticed my headphones and quickly took out his notebook and wrote the same thing he said.

"No," wrote while panting, "It was normal." I handed him the notebook and he glanced at me with the look that said I-know-you're-lying. Quickly, he wrote,

"It's not normal if you're panting Rima." Okay he got me there.

"Fine, but it's okay, I'm fine." I wrote. He gave me a skeptical look before giving me a shrug and sitting down next to me. We sat there not writing anything in the notebook for a while until Nagihiko tapped my shoulder and held the notebook in front of my face. Written on it was,

"Can I listen to your special song?" Crap. Not this again. I was hoping he'd drop it, but apparently not. I took the notebook from him and wrote,

"I'm not sure...You're going to leave me once I let you hear my special song..." I handed the notebook back to him and looked away. He tapped my shoulder once more with the notebook saying,

"I promise I won't leave you after I hear your special song. I promise Rima." For a split second, I believed him, but then the memories of all my friends who promised they'd never leave me but did came back to me. I took the notebook and wrote,

"You'll have to prove it. I've let other people listen to my special song after they promised they'd never leave me after they heard it, and the same thing happened every time. I was abandoned. I don't want it to happen to me again." I gave him the notebook back without looking him in the eye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nagihiko write something in big letters on the notebook. A second later, he slid the notebook into my lap.

"Well then, I'll just have to work hard to prove it to you." I looked up and see him grinning at me. A small smile formed on my lips along with a slight blush. I handed Nagihiko the notebook after I finished writing.

"I hope you're different than the others." I stood and looked up at the peach tree, with flowers starting to show. I see the notebook out of the corner of my eye and it says,

"Trust me. I am." I really hope so Nagihiko.

* * *

I opened the door to my house to see my mom already there, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands . That's funny, I didn't see her car anywhere. Slowly, I walked over to see what she's doing. I tapped on the table in front of her. Apparently, I startled her because she flinched and quickly looked up with panic in her eyes. once she saw it was me, she sighed in relief and signed,

"Rima, You scared me!" She gave me a small smile that screamed something's wrong. Worried, I asked,

"What's wrong mom? How come your car isn't there?" She frowned slightly; I may have imagined it, but there seemed to be a slight bit of guilt in her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and said,

"Something happened on my way home with the car so I took it to the shop. Don't worry though." Okay, that answers that, but it doesn't answer why she had her face in her hands.

"Mom, was there something wrong? You looked sad before I tapped on the table." Her slight frown turned into a full on frown. She stood up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this the moment you get home, but your father was in a car accident and...H-he d-didn't survive it...I-I-I'm so sorry R-Rima. i-it's all my fault!" tears fell from her eyes like a mini river on her face after she said it. What did she mean by it's her fault. Now mom looks like she's crying loudly in anguish, but I can't hear it. I want to be able to hear her cries and actually use my voice to say things to her, but my world is silent.

"Mom," I sign, "What do you mean it's your fault? I don't understand?" She didn't answer any of my questions since she was crying too much, but then I realized what she meant by it's her fault.

He was in a car accident and her car was in the shop because something happened on her way home. My mom got into a car accident with my father.

"Mom! Accidents happen!" I frantically signed in front of her eyes. She shook her head just as frantically as my signs and lifter her head and signed,

"I-I was t-t-texting while driving Rima...It was a business message and I had to answer right away since it was from my boss. I-I-I was c-careless...I-I'm so sorry Rima. F-Forgive me!" Her eyes were still producing tears and looked pleading. I didn't know what to do. My mother had always lectured me about being careful while driving so that when I start driving, I won't get hurt. But here she is texting while driving and killing my father. I knew it was an accident, but I still can't believe she was careless.

I looked away from her and walked out the front door; leaving my mom there to cry alone. I'm a bad daughter, but I don't know what to do or who to go to. Instead, I go to the park again and sit underneath the peach tree. I put my headphones in and close my eyes trying to clear my head until I feel a shadow. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Nagihiko standing there. He took out sticky notes and wrote,

"What's up Rima?" He handed my the sticky notes and his pen. Trembling, I wrote,

"My parents were in a car accident. My mom was testing while driving and accidentally hit my father's car. My mom was okay, but my father...wasn't..." Nagihiko's eyes went wide once he read the last part.

"I'm so sorry about your loss Rima." I shook my head and didn't realize that tears were falling. Nagihiko, however, noticed and quickly wiped the tears away. I tied to stop them and Nagihiko noticed that too. He looked me in the eyes and said,

"Don't worry Rima. You can cry in front of me. You can trust me." Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Maybe I can trust Nagihiko.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I know, a death *Gasp!* I'm a terrible person for killing someone off, but in my defense, he wasn't really a main character in the story. Just saying. Hope you guys like it. I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter. Later~**


	3. The silent song

**Hey there! I'm here with another chapter! I really hope you guys like this chapter because it was really fun to write. Anyways, I hope you like this~**

* * *

In the end, I told Nagihiko everything. And when I mean everything, I mean it. I told him where everything started; about the kidnapping, the fighting, the divorce. Well, maybe not everything since I left out the part of me being deaf. He was just sitting there while I wrote everything down. I was sure he'd ask me, but he wrote down on the notebook,

"I know you'd be too upset to say anything, so here's the notebook. Just write whatever you want to tell me." There has never been anyone in my life who would sit there for a long time while I wrote what I wanted to say to them. Obviously, I gave him a look that said that I didn't want his sympathy, so he didn't say sorry to me. He just sat there with his arm around my shoulder and let me cry on his. We stayed like that for about an hour before I stood up and wrote,

"Thank you Nagihiko. No one has done something like that for me." He looked surprised at first, but then took the notebook from me and said,

"You're welcome Rima. I'll see you tomorrow!" I gave him a slight smile as he smiled at me with a bright expression. He turned away and walked off in another direction. I checked the time and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. I picked up my things and ran back to my house. My mom was still on the couch watching the news by the time I got there.

"Oh! Rima," She signed, "You're back. Your dinner is on the table." I shook my head and signed,

"No thanks, I'm not hungry mom." She didn't even get a chance to say something back because I was already heading upstairs towards my room.

Once I was in my room, I threw my stuff onto my bed and slid against the door to the floor. For some reason, I still can't face my mom without remembering that accident. Maybe it'll go away soon, but how long will it be until I'm able to see my mom other that a killer? Even if by accident.

* * *

The next day at school, Nagihiko was there; early as usual. He tossed a waded paper ball at me and pointed at me to open it. He didn't move his mouth this time signalling that he actually looked to see if I was wearing my headphones. I bent down and grabbed the paper ball off the floor and un-crumpled it to see it say,

"You're late!" I waded the paper back into a ball and chucked it at his face. Unfortunately, I have the worst aim known in the world, and it ended up only going a few inches away from me. Nagihiko exploded into a fit of laughter as he saw my pathetic attempt in getting revenge. Instead for attempting on doing that again, I walked over to him as calmly as I could, and used my fingers to poke both of his sides making him jump in surprise and yell. I held my sides to hold in the giggles that I knew weren't going to make a sound once they were out of my mouth. Nagihiko took out a pad of sticky notes and wrote something on one and stuck it to my desk. Once I sat down I read it and is said,

"You made my voice go an octave higher than it normally is. My voice cracked!" After reading this, I wanted to go into a laughing fit, but knew I couldn't because Nagihiko would become suspicious as to why there isn't any sound coming from my mouth. I took out my own sticky note pad and wrote,

"Wow Nagihiko! That's very manly of you." I stuck the note on his mouth to mock him. He took it off and glared at me once he read the note.

"Oh shut up Rima!" He put the note on my arm and I shoved him to the side a little and I saw him laugh. I took the note off and read it.

"Never!" I replied. Like last time, this went on until people started showing up. Again, everyone's mouth was moving saying things like,

"Poor Nagihiko. You're stuck sitting next to that things over there. Maybe you could ask the teacher if you could move seats." Before Nagihiko could say anything back, the queen bee of the school, Yamabuki Saaya, saunters overs and bends over to Nagihiko. You could practically see her boobs hanging out of her shirt since the first two buttons were open.

"Hey Nagihiko," She says in a disgustingly seductive voice while putting her hand on his shoulder, " Do you want to go out some time? I mean, our parents out both famous and rich people so it'd make sense that we're together. We both are rich and good looking. What do you say?" Nagihiko politely wipes Saaya's hand off his shoulder and says,

"No. I'm good." And he turns to the front board. Saaya was furious. I feel bad for everyone else who actually can hear here screeching. I couldn't read her lips because she was screaming too many comprehensible words at once. I took another sticky note out and wrote,

"Damn, You're not going to hear the end of this Nagihiko. She's the queen bee after all." I folded the note this time so no one could see it and passed is over to Nagihiko.

"Like I care, she's a snobby rich girl. It's not like I lost you." I froze once I read that. I turned over to look at him and scribbled on another note,

"What do you mean by that Nagihiko?" He turned to me and grinned as he passed me the note.

"I think I may have taken a liking to you. You know, more than friends." I felt the blood rush to my face and before I could reply, the teacher walks in and tells us to sit in our seats for roll.

* * *

Lunch time comes by fast and as I take out my lunch, I see Nagihiko stand up and walk away from the group of his "friends" One of the girls there asks,

"Where are you going Fujisaki-kun?" He doesn't answer the girl and walks over to my desk. He crouches down and asks,

"Can I eat lunch with you?" I already have my headphones in, but I still nodded yes very slowly. And then he says to me,

"Let's go out to the roof!" I take out my sticky notes and a pen just in time before he grabs my hand with my lunch with him and drags me all the way to the roof. once we're there, he walks over to a bench and sits there. He pats the side next to him telling me to walk over there and sit next to him. I do exactly that and Nagihiko takes one of my sticky notes and writes,

"Rima, I know I've been pushing it, but can I listen to your special song?" I freeze with my chopsticks halfway to my mouth. I think about it for a while. If I could trust him with something like my entire life story, then why shouldn't I trust him with this? I put my bento down and take the sticky notes from him and wrote,

"Please don't leave me if I let you listen to this song Nagihiko." I hand the note over to him and give him a pleading look.

"I promise you Rima. I won't leave. You're my princess." I look up at him and he gives me the same grin he always gives me. Trembling, I take off my head phones and hand them over to Nagihiko. He slowly puts it over his head and waits for a while. Then a minute passes and he takes them off. I read his lips as he says,

"That's funny. I don't hear anything." He looks over to me and opens his mouth to ask why he doesn't hear anything, but before he can, I close my eyes and sign,

"I'm deaf." When I open my eyes, I see Nagihiko staring at me with his mouth agape. I take the notes and write,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. When people here found out that I was deaf, they started to avoid me. That's why nobody talks to me. Please don't hate me Nagihiko!" He takes the notes from my hands and writes,

"I could never hate you Rima. You're my princess and prince's don't hurt their princesses." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I felt a few slip. Nagihiko reaches over and wipes some of the tears away. He writes on a sticky note again and it says,

"Don't cry Rima. Tears don't suit you. What does suit you is a smile. Please smile for me." I took the sticky notes from him and wrote,

"That was so cheesy!" I handed it to him and he lightly shoved me to the side. Still, I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a smile.

* * *

After school, Nagihiko kept asking me questions through the notebook. Currently, we're sitting on the same park bench and passing the notebook around.

"How did you understand me when I actually tried to speak to you using my voice?" I didn't write anything down. Instead, I pointed to his mouth and to my eyes. I didn't give him the notebook back and I wrote,

"Just use your voice and I'll write. It's faster this way." Nagihiko thought about what I meant when I pointed at his mouth and my eyes and after two minutes of thinking he answered,

"You read lips!" I wrote on the notebook in big letters,

"Finally! I thought you were never going to guess. Yes, I do read lips. And yes, I know everything that people have said to you about me." Nagihiko gave me a sad look, but I waved my hands around and wrote,

"Don't worry! It doesn't bother me anymore since I'm used to it already." Nagihiko's frown grows and he says,

"The fact that you're used to it makes it even worse." I put up a note that says,

"Don't worry!" Nagihiko gives me that are-you-sure look and I nod my head to get him to stop worrying. He then says,

"I want to get to know you better Rima. I only seem to know those deep things about you, and I also want to know the simple things about you." I silently giggle and wrote,

"What do you want to know then?" He thinks for a while; tapping his finger on his chin over and over until he asks,

"What's your favorite color?" That's a pretty generic question.

"Orange." I write. He stares at me looking pretty shocked and says,

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to like that color. And why orange of all colors?" I quickly scribble,

'I don't know. I just like how it's so bright." He nods his head like he understands what I mean by that and then asks,

"What's your favorite snack?" That's too easy.

"Pocky. Why? Because they're like little sticks of heaven in many flavors." Nagihiko starts to laugh at my response and says,

"That's what you say? You're pretty funny Rima. What are your hobbies?" This one is probably going to be hard.

"I like reading books, especially Gag Mangas. I also like walking around and being surrounded by flowers. I've always wanted to go to a garden where there are flowers left and right. Flowers and trees everywhere. Since I can't hear any beautiful music and sounds of nature, I might as well view the nature." Nagihiko smiles at my last answer and says,

"Have you ever been to a real garden?" I shake my head no and write,

"My parents said they would do that for my birthday when I was five, but they got caught up with work and never did." Nagihiko looked at me and said,

"Interesting." I gave him a quizzical wondering why he said interesting, but I shook it off as he continued to ask questions.

Nagihiko and I were at the park until it was 7 o'clock and we both had to go home. I stood up and by surprise, Nagihiko wrapped his arms around me and stayed like that for at least a minute. I looked at him and he said,

"I'll see you tomorrow Rima." I smiled at him and mouthed,

"I'll see you tomorrow too Nagihiko." I turned away and started to walk home. I've never been happier in my life!

* * *

**I finished! I had a ton of homework and I really wanted to get this chapter done and I did it! And I finished my homework too! Yeah! I really hoped you guys like this one, I loved writing this because of the questions and the whole special song. It's so cute! Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. Later~**


	4. The silent kiss

**Hey there. It's Saturday! There isn't much to say except the updates might take longer because of school and stuff. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter~**

* * *

The past few days have been the best I've had in a long time. Nagihiko still talks to me like he used to and still messes with me. Then one day during lunch, he did something that surprised me. It was a normal day at lunch for us. We were sitting on the roof using the notebook to talk when Nagihiko put the notebook away. I mouthed,

"Why did you put the notebook away?" He held his hands out and smiled. At first I was confused and then he signed,

"Hello Rima. I may not be as good or fast as you when it comes to sign language, but I'm learning for you because I wanted to ask you something." He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I almost started crying because nobody has ever made the effort in learning sign language for me with the exception of my parents. Then, Nagihiko continued,

"Rima, will you go out with me?" I froze. I mouthed to him,

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head and signed,

"You're special to me Rima. I'm positive about this. I don't care about being bullied or anything. All I care about is you." That's all it took to convince me. I signed,

"Yes, I'll go out with you Nagihiko." He jumped in the air and pumped his fist in the air causing me to laugh silently at his weird antics. Nagihiko signed,

"The bell's ringing. We should get to class now." I nodded and took his hand. We walked into the classroom hand in hand causing people to stare. There was Nagihiko's fan-girls giving me a death glare. I looked at their mouths moving and saying things like,

"That whore, stealing our man." I'm not going to be hearing the end of this. Class starts and halfway through class, I get a note from the person behind me. As she hands it to me, she's glaring at me. Slowly, I take the note from her hand and read,

"Die!" I shut the note and hide it underneath my notebook. For the rest of the class, I got notes saying similar things. Stuff like me being a whore for taking Nagihiko away from them, I should die, etc. I shoved them in my bag at the end of the day. Nagihiko stood outside the class waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He signed. I nodded and felt his hand slip into mine. The whole time we walked out the building, I could feel the glares from girls all around me. While walking to the park, we passed one of the girls who gave me a note. She 'accidentally' bumped into me causing me to fall and drop my bag. I didn't notice anything fell out until Nagihiko started to pick some of the stuff up. The notes fell out as well and he opened them to read it. I stiffened as he turned to me with a blank expression. Slowly, he signed,

"Who wrote this?" At first I didn't answer as I got up and tried to take the notes away. Nagihiko lifted his arm up and grabbed my wrist and this time he shouted even though he knew I couldn't hear. I read,

"I said, Who wrote this?!" He's mad. I know it. His face turned from blank to furious in a second. His eyes burned with metaphorical fires as he stared me down. Slowly, I signed,

"Some girls from class..." His grip on my wrist got tighter as he crumpled the notes that were in his other hand. He walked over to the nearby trashcan and threw the notes away. He signed,

"Are there anymore." I shook my head and he turned away and started walking. He grabbed my wrist after a few seconds and dragged me along with him. We got to the bench and when I sat down, he turned and smiled at me. I'll never understand Nagihiko.

The next day at school was terrible. I woke up late and ran to school. On my way, I ran into Nagihiko who was also running late. We ran into the classroom 10 minutes before class started and the first thing I saw was the chalkboard. Across the chalk board said,

"Rima is a whore!" I froze. I saw out of the corner of my eyes people laughing and those girls smirking at me. I feel Nagihiko grab my wrist again and drag me to the front. He took an eraser and erases the entire board. When he was done, he threw the eraser in the direction of the girls that were laughing. Everyone stopped laughing and looked surprised. Those girls were shocked and some started shaking. I looked up at Nagihiko and read his mouth.

"Who did that?! Tell me?! I don't care if you're a guy or a girl, whoever has bullied my girl will pay! Do you understand?!" I read. The class all nodded their heads, except for those girls who kept glaring at me. The bell rang and Nagihiko motioned for me to take my seat.

The teacher told me to go and turn something in to the faculty office after school and Nagihiko offered to go with me, but I told him to wait for me outside the school. After a few minutes of convincing him, he finally went outside. On my way back, I got surrounded by those girls from class. I read their mouths.

"You think you're so great because you got Nagihiko to date you. Just remember he's dating you out of sympathy. What kind of guy so perfect like him go out with a deaf person like you? Just kill yourself!" I feel the tears pooling around the edge of my eyes. I see the girls laugh at me and then, I see wisps of violet. Nagihiko.

"Get away form her!" I read. He looked mad and apparently sounded mad since the girls trembled.

"I don't pity her! I love her!" I froze. He loves me? We've only been dating a day and he says something like that. I see some of the girls tearing up and they all run away; some crying as they run. Nagihiko walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. When he let's go, I look up and I read his mouth as he says,

"I'm never leaving you alone when we're at school anymore. Do you understand." I did. He didn't want me getting hurt because of this. I nod and I stand on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. I looked down to hide my obvious blush.

Even though I hide it, I know Nagihiko sees my blush. Nagihiko grabs my chin with his finger and forces me to look into his eyes. Nagihiko starts to lean down and before I know it, I'm going on my toes. Then our lips meet. It was a sweet short kiss, but there were fireworks the entire time. Nagihiko looked me in the eyes and signed,

"I love you Rima. I know it hasn't been long, but you're the one for me." That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me before. A small blush appears on my face as I sign,

"I love you too Nagihiko." We both lean in at the same time for another kiss. A longer one this time. This guy might be a keeper.

* * *

**How was that guy? Have anything you want to see in the story? In some way of messaging me, send your idea and I might use it. Of course, you'll get credit too. How was the little fluff at the end? Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. Later~**


	5. The silent Friend

**Hey there. I've been so busy with stuff, but after this week is Spring Break! So I'll try and update as much as I can during the break if I'm not busy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter~**

* * *

A month has passed since Nagihiko and I started dating and everything has been perfect. He's the best boyfriend anyone could have. Whenever I'm sick, he comes over after school and brings me soup to eat and when I'm upset, he just sits there hugging me while I explain why. Even my mom like him and today is a special day because it's our one month anniversary. I told Nagihiko that I didn't want to do much because it's only been a month, but Nagihiko insisted on doing something. Even though I tried to say something about it, he already had his mind-set on it. The thing that I hate about it is that he didn't tell me where we were going and kept saying that it was a surprise.

My mom walks into my room and signs,

"Nagihiko's here to pick you up!" You could literally see the excitement by the way she signed. And the huge smile on her face was also a dead giveaway. Even though I didn't want much, I was still excited for this date too and I ran downstairs to meet Nagihiko down there looking as handsome as ever. I grabbed my purse from the table and walked to the door. I stood on my toes to give Nagihiko a hug and while I do so, I see a flash out of the corner of my eyes. I turn to see my mom with her camera and when I give her my signature glare, all she does is shrug her shoulders and sign,

"I couldn't help myself." I felt Nagihiko chucking, but when I look up at him I see that he's full on laughing. Still glaring, I slapped him on his arm. He looks down and I ask,

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Nagihiko shakes his head and gives me the same response he's been giving me for weeks.

"It's a secret!" I pout in hopes that he'll give in and tell me where, but he stays strong and smiles. Nagihiko grabs my hand, waves goodbye to my mom, and drags me to the surprise.

When Nagihiko said we were close, he pulled out a blindfold and told me to put it on. Confused, I refused to do it until he said,

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure the whole thing stays a surprise until we get there. Trust me Rima." Surprisingly, even with my past of getting left behind and getting hurt, I trusted him. I let him put the blindfold over my eyes and let him guide me towards the surprise. After a few minutes, I felt the blindfold being tampered with. The blindfold slid off and I see Nagihiko in front of me. He signed,

"Here we are Rima." He stepped out of the way and in front of me was a beautiful garden filled with various colors and hues. I looked above me and there were vines filling the entire ceiling. The sunlight came through the roof at the perfect time and place. The sunlight hit the mini waterfall near the back and it made the water glisten like a million stars. I turned towards Nagihiko and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do this you know Nagihiko." I signed. He smiled and replied,

"I know, but I wanted to. The look on your face was something to remember." I felt a blush spread across my face, and I seen Nagihiko laughing as he grabs my hand.

"Let's go!" I read as he pulls me forward and takes me around the garden. I saw a few flowers that I'm very fond of now, but there was on that caught my attention. The flowers were blue and in bunches together. Nagihiko saw my attachment to them and explained them to me.

"Those are called Forget me not," He signed. "They mean what it implies; to not forget someone." I stared at the forget me not's for a long time.

"They're so beautiful." I signed. Nagihiko tapped on my shoulder and when I looked up he said,

"Not as beautiful as you Rima." There goes another blush. I grabbed his hand and asked,

"Can we go look around more?" Nagihiko smiled and said,

"Whatever you like Rima."

* * *

Sadly, the date ended right after we ate because Nagihiko promised my mom to have me back at that time and he also promised his mom that if he could take me on a date, he'd practice for the rest of the day even though he hated practicing.

"Are you sure you that this was worth having to go home and practice for the rest of the day?" I signed.

"Obviously. I'd do anything to see that smile of yours Rima." He said as we arrived at my house. I got on my toes and kissed him until my mom opened the door and said to Nagihiko,

"You kids look like you're having fun, but Rima has to get inside now. And for now, keep the PDA to a minimum." She smiled and stood there as Nagihiko signed,

"Bye Rima, I'll see you on Monday." I waved goodbye as he walked home. I walked inside of my house with my mom opening the door. Once the door was shut I signed slightly embarrassed,

"Mom! Why did you do that? That was embarrassing!" She smirked and replied,

"Can't a mother be concerned about her daughters love life? I just wanted to make sure that the two of you don't go too far in this relationship just yet because I'm not old enough to be having grandchildren honey." My face flushed a deep shade of crimson as I replied,

"Mom! That's not going to happen for a long time! Besides, we've only been dating for a month. I don't think something like that is going to happen within that time span." Mom's smirk grew as she signed,

"You just said that it's not going to happen for a long time. Does that mean that you were planning on doing it someday with Nagihiko Rima?" I grew a deeper shade that I didn't even think was possible.

"Never mind mom! I'm going to my room!" I sign. She didn't get a chance to say anything else that was most likely swarming around in her mind because I went upstairs and into my room before she could even lift her hands. I threw my stuff onto my desk and flung my self onto my bed. The entire date was so much fun, but I wish I could have lasted longer and then comes my mom who decided to have 'the talk' with me right before the date. How embarrassing. Not to mention that she also mentioned earlier about he not wanting to have grandchildren just yet. Who does she think I am? A free range slut who'll get in bed with whoever there is to offer? No. She should know that I wouldn't do that. I know I shouldn't say things like that because she's only looking out for me and such, but still. She could tone it down just a bit.

* * *

Monday comes by and Nagihiko is in front of my house early in the morning waiting for me. I wave goodbye to my mom as I run out of the house and up to Nagihiko.

"Hey there Princess." He signs. I smile up at him and reply,

"Hello to you too Nagihiko." The two of us just walk side by side talking about nothing specifically. We got to school and there was nobody there so we sat there throwing notes at each other; having a full-on paper ball war. The bell rings and students flood into the classroom and still chatting away until the teacher walks in the class and tells everyone to take their seats. The teacher takes roll and says to the class,

"Listen up everyone, there is going to be a transfer student coming to school here. I'd like for you to be nice to him." The teacher steps outside for a bit; probably motioning the transfer student to come in. Nagihiko looks towards me and says,

"How come the teacher is getting the kid? Can't he just call for him?" I shrug my shoulders. To be honest, I was curious myself. Why couldn't the teacher just do that? It's faster and easier that way. The teacher comes back inside with the new transfer student. I don't bother looking at him because I figure it's just another one of those students who ridicule me. Instead, I look at the teacher and focus on what he's saying.

"Class, this is Tachibana Shouta." What? I look at the transfer student and sure enough, it's him. I'd recognize that black hair and green eyes anywhere. It really is him, Shouta. I haven't seen him in 10 years since he moved. He was my best friend in elementary because we were the only ones left out of everything. Bully targets because of our disadvantage. Now it makes sense why the teacher went to get him; Shouta is exactly like me. Deaf since birth and we would always stick together because nobody else understood us; not even our parents understood us because they didn't know what it was like being deaf.

I stood from my desk and got the attention from everyone in the classroom, even Shouta. When he looked at me, his mouth dropped. I'm not that surprised that he recognized me. I mean, I'm blonde. How many naturally blonde Japanese people do you see on a daily basis? I rest my case. Shouta walked towards me and signed,

"Is that you Rima?" I nodded my head and Shouta walked around my desk and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't oppose to this and everyone in the class was staring at us in utter shock. Especially Nagihiko. The teacher guides Shouta to his seat and starts class.

* * *

The school day seemed to drag on forever, but when it ended, I bounced out of my seat and over to Shouta's desk.

"How have you been doing Shouta?" I sign. He smiles lightly and replies,

"Besides having to transfer because of the incessant bullying, pretty good. I mean, you're here with me again Rima. By the way, I've missed you. Did you know that?" He gives me his signature smile that I've missed so much.

"Yes, I have missed you Shouta." Before he could reply, I feel someone pull my wrist and drag me out of the classroom. I see the look on Shouta's face as angry and jealousy. I look to see Nagihiko pulling me out into the crowded hallway.

"What was that for Nagihiko?!" I ask in an angry fashion. He looks inside the classroom and glares. I turn to see why and see Shouta glaring back at Nagihiko.

"I don't want you talking to him." Nagihiko plainly states.

"What? I'm not going to do that. Shouta is my best friend! I've missed him ever since he moved away 10 years ago." I angrily sign. Nagihiko's knuckles tighten too much that they start to turn white at the palm.

"Don't you see that I'm jealous?!" Nagihiko shouts. Luckily, nobody in the hallway paid attention to him as he shouted. I froze. Nagihiko's jealous? How can that be? Shouta's just a friend of mine; there is no reason to be jealous.

"Nagihiko, why? He's just my childhood friend. He was the only one who understood me when my parents didn't since they weren't deaf either. He was the only one who hugged me at school when I got bullied and left out. I can't just stop talking to him. That wouldn't make any sense and besides, he transferred here because people bullied him and I'm making it better for him. I'm not going to leave him." Nagihiko's hands went limp at the sides. I wasn't sure if he was still pissed at me or anything. He grabbed my hand and said,

"I understand. But, I have to be there when you talk to him at school because I don't want him pulling any funny business on you. You can't go anywhere with him before telling me. I'll be fine with you talking to him and hanging out with him if you do those simple things. Please Rima." I thought about it for a while and decided that I should at least do this for Nagihiko. I nod and grab his hand; taking him back into the classroom with me. I walked to Shouta's desk and waved. Shouta waved back and signed,

"Rima, who's this?" He pointed towards Nagihiko while glaring. Nagihiko glares back, but I do nothing to stop them.

"Shouta, this is my boyfriend Nagihiko." Shouta tightens his fists like Nagihiko did out there and signed,

"Oh. Nice to meet you Nagihiko." He held out his hand for Nagihiko to shake, but Nagihiko signs,

"Tachibana, I'd prefer if you'd call me Fujisaki. Thanks." He grabs Shouta's hand and shakes it. They pause and both their hands start turning white since they're both gripping each others hands to see who let's go first. Sighing, I place my hand on top the theirs and look at both of them.

"Stop it you two." They glare at each other before reluctantly releasing. Their glares never break once while we walk outside of the school building to go home and since Shouta lives in a house near mine and Nagihiko's he walked with us. This is going to be troublesome.

* * *

**Did you like it? Yeah, Shouta is an OC. I love the jealous side of Nagihiko. I mean, who doesn't? Anyways, Later~**


	6. The silent photographs

**Hello there. It's spring break and there isn't much to do so there is time for updates. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter because it's somewhat interesting. c:**

* * *

The next day at school was no different from yesterday. Nagihiko spent the majority of the time glaring at Shouta and vise versa. Those two can't seem to get along and today while I was watching Nagihiko practice basketball, Shouta walked over and started to talk to me.

"Hey Riri." Shouta signed. I widened my eyes a bit because I wasn't used to that nickname since I haven't heard it in so long. But, since he was being playful, I decided to be playful back.

"Hey Shou-chan" He glared at me at the use of his nickname because he always hated it when I used it, but I never cared. I stuck my tongue out at him; earning another death glare.

"What are you doing here Riri? I thought you hated sports. More specifically, basketball." I nodded and replied,

"I really hate basketball with a passion, but it's Nagihiko's favorite sport. He's right there on the court. I think he's winning now. I can't tell." I point towards the court where Nagihiko is currently playing against one of his teammates. Shouta glares at Nagihiko and says,

"Well, you want to go with me to the photography club? I signed up to be there, but I've never seen it and I learned that you're the club president of that club. Shocking though that I've never seen you with a camera." I smile at him and sign,

"I'd love to show you the club. It's really fun and I love it so much, but I'm waiting for Nagihiko." Shouta's eyes squinted as he said,

"Why are you waiting for him? Why aren't you at your club instead? You're the club president and you should be there to run the club Riri." He has a point. But I want to be with Nagihiko and he can't be at my club because he has practice and the team captain can't miss practice. Apparently, the game was over because Nagihiko was walking towards Shouta and I with a towel around his neck. He glared at Shouta and turned towards me.

"Are you ready to go Rima?" I was about to answer yes when Shouta interrupted me.

"Actually, Riri was about to go to the photography club. Weren't you Riri?" Nagihiko looks at me and asks,

"Riri?" I explained that it was my nickname from when I was a child and then Nagihiko asks,

"I didn't know that you were in the photography club." Shouta's mouth opened and his eyes widened.

"You're Riri's boyfriend and you didn't know she's in the photography club? Here's another thing for you, she's the club president and right now, she's missing the club because she's here with you." Nagihiko, again, looked at me and asked,

"Is that true Rima?" I slowly nodded and then Nagihiko grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the gym.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I was scared. This is something so simple and yet Nagihiko is mad at me. I tried to remove my hand from his grip, but it was no use. Nagihiko is a lot stronger than I thought he was. Especially when he's mad.

"Well, it never really came up while we were talking, so I didn't say much about it. Besides, I wanted to be around you and since you can't really miss practice, I'll just miss the club." I sign, trying not to mess up since my other hand seems to be preoccupied. Nagihiko sighed and let go of my wrist; letting my hand fall lazily to my side.

"How come Tachibana knew about it and I didn't?" Well, here's where things might get complicated.

"You see, he's going to be a club member and obviously he has to know who the president is since it says it there on the list." He didn't say anything else after that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gym where Shouta was waiting in the same place we left him. Nagihiko glared once more and said,

"Tachibana, let me see the list of clubs they gave you." Shouta returned the glare.

"Why should I?" Not this again. I release Nagihiko's hand and sign,

"Shou-chan, can you please give Nagihiko the paper?" I used my puppy face that always worked on Shouta. He winced and reluctantly gave Nagihiko the paper. Nagihiko glanced over at me and mouthed,

"Shou-chan?" He looked so confused that I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It's his nickname from when he was a kid." I explain. Shouta glared at me for telling the person he hates his embarrassing childhood nickname. Nagihiko held back a laugh as he read the list. Sure enough, when Nagihiko got down to the photography club, the name next to club president was Mashiro Rima. Nagihiko shoots a glare at the smirking Shouta and glances at me.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to skip practice and we're going to the photography club. No exceptions." Nagihiko signs towards me. I knew that once Nagihiko made up his mind, there was no going back. I nod and Nagihiko and I walk out of the gym for the second time today while Shouta just glared in our direction.

* * *

The next day was pretty eventful when school was over. Both Shouta and Nagihiko trailed behind me as I guided them towards the photography club. The photography club wasn't really the type of club most people joined. Besides me, there were eight other members; well, nine now because of Shouta. Once I opened the door to the club, eight heads turned towards the door.

"Rima-senpai!" Was said across the whole room as the eight bowed in respect. These students obviously knew that I was deaf, but they didn't treat me differently from the others which is why these people are some of the few I tolerate in this school.

"Rima-senpai, look over here. Yoshida-kun took this photo and it came out better than we expected!" I sauntered over to the group and looked at the photograph. Yoshida was standing over there in the corner looking nervous that the president is looking at his photograph. That's how everyone is when I look at their photographs because I'm a very harsh critic on photographs.

This specific photograph was one of his little sister, Hana, looking up at a fully grown sakura tree. I could not take my eyes off the beauty of this photograph. The sakura tree stood tall and every tiny detail on the tree was focused to perfection. His little sister had a shine in her eyes that was captured from reality into this picture and the shadows from the tree aren't too dark, so you could still see her face perfectly. The the sun and the sky were, as everything was in this photograph, perfect. The sun shined in the corner of the photograph and the clouds were focused enough to know there were clouds that day.

I turned towards Yoshida with a smile on my face. Since I couldn't talk, I just gave out expressions. If the photograph was really bad or really good, I'd write it down somewhere. This, was definitely something worthy of my words.

"Yoshida, I absolutely adore this photograph. Do you mind if we keep it here in the club room so I could see it every time I go here. It's just so perfect." Yoshida is awestruck, and all he could get out was a slight nod. I walk over to the storage closet and pull out a wall frame and carefully place the photograph inside and hang it on the wall. I stand back and admire the photograph once more. Nagihiko comes over and stares at the picture.

"This is a really nice picture. Hey Rima, I want to see some of your pictures." At first, I was reluctant to show him my photographs, but then I looked around the club and see that everyone wants to see some of my photographs. I go towards my school bag and pull out my portfolio and lay it on the table.

"Go ahead and look for yourself." I don't really remember what I had in that portfolio, but apparently some pictures that were in there weren't meant for them to see.

"Aw! Look at this! Rima-senpai took a picture of Fujisaki!" I read as Chiharu held up the photo that I secretly took of Nagihiko as he played basketball a week ago. Nagihiko looked around in the portfolio and found more pictures that I snuck of him. The one of him leaning against our special tree waiting for me, one of him asleep during free period, and a few more.

Nagihiko turned towards me smirking and signed,

"Care to explain this Rima?" I turned a deep shade of crimson and I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Chiharu snuck a picture of my blushing face and was now surrounded by everyone to get a closer look of the picture. Nagihiko walked towards me and asked,

"How come I was never aware of the times you took these pictures? Are you that much of a ninja?" That caused me to go from blushing idiot to laughing idiot.

"Well, if you see in this one, you're asleep and I had nothing to do so I took a picture of you. And in these two, you're far away so you couldn't see me. You just look so cute at times like these that I had to take a picture." Now it was Nagihiko's turn to blush a crimson color.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, putting his hand over his mouth to cover up the obvious blush. I nod and say,

"Yes, you're very cute." Nagihiko leaned down as I stood on my tiptoes and our lips met halfway. Within five seconds of the kiss, I see a flash go off even with my eyes closed. Once again, someone has taken a photo of their club president at a weak moment. This time, it was Yoshida who took the picture. I see some of the girls cheering with joy and bouncing in the air as they look at the picture. Shouta, looking like a hurt puppy, walked out of the club room and into the hall.

"I'll be right back Nagihiko. I'm going to ask Shouta what's wrong." Nagihiko looked a little pissed, but he let it slide and let me go and check on Shouta who was currently staring out the window.

"Hey there." I sign after tugging on his uniform to get his attention. He looked a little hurt, but still replied.

"Hey. Why don't you go in there and make out with you stupid little boyfriend Riri. If you're going to do PDA, at least warn a guy before doing so!" What's wrong with him? It's like he's jealous. Wait...

"Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous?" Shouta slams his fists on the ledge of the window and signs,

"Finally! You finally understand that I'm jealous. I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out." I still don't understand this.

"I still don't understand. Why are you jealous?" Shouta looks at me dumbfounded. He slaps the palm of his hand to his forehead and sighs.

"Are you seriously asking me this? And here I thought you actually understood." I feel anger building up in my body. I want to understand, but it's not helping that he's over here giving me little to work with.

"Tell me why you're jealous!" I sign angrily, crossing my arms over my chest and pouted. Shouta looked like he was about to explode as he signed,

"I like you! I always have since we were little kids, but now you've got this stupid little boyfriend and I hate seeing you two together. I though you said that you didn't need hearing people in your life. I thought you said that when you were old enough to date that you'd never date a hearing person! What happened to that?!" I exploded.

"Things change! Don't you dare call Nagihiko stupid even though you never got to know him!"

"I know him well enough to know that he doesn't know you like I do and he's hearing!" I couldn't take it anymore. I stood on my toes and slapped Shouta as hard as I could; leaving a small red hand print on his face.

"You don't know how much Nagihiko knows about me! You know what, just leave!" Shouta opened his mouth to say something, but I guess he saw me crying and broke. He looked like a kid that did something bad and got scolded by their parents. He signed,

"Sorry Riri. I said too much." I didn't take his apology. I looked up just in time to see his sorry face one last time and to see him walk away. I guess Nagihiko was snooping because he wrapped his arms around me and signed,

"There's no need to cry Rima. It doesn't offend me. In fact, I saw that coming." I look up to see Nagihiko smiling at me in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Is this your attempt of cheering me up?" Nagihiko smiles sheepishly and nods. I lean my head back into his chest and sign,

"Well it works." Nagihiko leans down and kisses the top of my forehead causing me to blush a light pink. Yep, he's definitely a keeper.

* * *

**HA! I finished it! It's spring break~ And I have nothing to do...I tried. Well, that means more time for updating. But I need inspiration for it because I usually get writers block halfway through a story...Well, I hoped you liked it. Later~**


	7. The silent tears

**Wow, the last time I updated, it was spring break. Sorry about that. I've been busy with orchestra stuff, homework, and tests. Ugh~ I really hope you guys like this though c;**

* * *

The Saturday I woke up was the one day that Nagihiko had to do dance; leaving me home with nothing to do. My mom was out working so I left a note saying that if I'm not home, I'm probably out shopping or something. I didn't want to spend my Saturday home alone. The first place my feet take me is the park. I sat down on our special bench and watched as people stroll past me. One person in particular caught my eye. He was hanging his head low and had a bouquet of purple hyacinth flowers. It was Shouta. He walked towards me and held the bouquet out for me to take. With one hand, he signed,

"I'm sorry Riri. I went too far. Please forgive me." His eyes looked pleading. His hand still holding to bouquet of the hyacinth flowers. Slowly, I reached out and carefully took the bouquet out of his hands causing him to break out into a large grin.

"You're such a dork. Using flowers to tell a message." I signed, smelling the flowers.

"I knew you'd understand." He replied while sitting on the bench next to me. He let out a sigh and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. For a second there, I caught a glimpse of Shouta as a child again. I took my camera out without Shouta noticing and snapped a picture of him and put the camera away before he noticed it out. Shouta abruptly stood from the bench and signed,

"Well, I better get home before my mom comes over here freaking out on why I'm not home yet. Later Riri." I waved goodbye and then I was alone again. I took the camera out again and looked at the picture that I took of Shouta.

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back at a perfect angle where the light from the bright sun caught some of his hair and made it a few shades lighter than the rest. His mouth curved slightly into his old smile.

* * *

After a while, I grew bored with just sitting on the bench and decided to get up and do something else. I ended up at the mall and figured, why not. I decided to go to a new store that just opened up and when I got there, it was like every girls dream. I walked over to a clothes rack and started to scan through it and before I knew it, I was done there and had bought some new clothes.

I grew tired of all the walking I was doing and went to go eat lunch. I plopped onto the chair and was about to eat when I see Nagihiko walk by to sit at a table. Why was he here? Didn't he have dance? Maybe it ended early and he texted me to tell me and I didn't notice it vibrate. I pulled my phone out to check if I have any missed text messages, but there were none. I didn't think much about it and decided to text Nagihiko.

"Hey, Nagihiko. Are you done with dance yet?" I know I'm being a little paranoid, but I just want to know what he's going to say. A few seconds later, I get a reply.

"No, I'm on break now, but I only have a few minutes to rest. Sorry. I'll see you later Rima." I close my phone and look over at Nagihiko; taking a closer look to see if it really is Nagihiko. I was about to deny it being Nagihiko and think it was someone else with long purple hair. I went back to eating my food and I see that it really was Nagihiko has he walked closer towards my table.

However, he wasn't paying attention to me sitting at the table a few feet away from him. No, he was paying closer attention to this random girl who had her hand intertwined with Nagihiko's. I froze as he walked by, hoping he'd see me, but he had his eyes only on her. I felt like crying right there, but I knew that if I did people would stare. Nagihiko and that girl were just about to pass my table when I blot out of my seat and grabbed my things. Nagihiko's eyes were like deer in the headlights as he saw me. I saw his lips move and say,

"Rima." He released the girl's hand and tried to run towards me, but I moved out of his reach and sprinted out of the mall as fast as my petite legs could go without ever looking back to see if Nagihiko came chasing after me. Once I was out of the mall, I kept running. I didn't run home though; I kept running to the place that I used to go to. Shouta's house. Even though Shouta and his family moved, they still had their old house so when they moved back, it was the same one from my childhood. I rang the doorbell repeatedly until Shouta's mother came rushing towards the door.

"Rima, honey, what's wrong?" She signed. The annoyance that was once on her face while answering the door was now replaced with worry. I touched my face and finally realized that I had been crying.

"Can I see Shouta?" I signed, looking down so she wouldn't see anymore of my crying face. She put her hand on my back and pushed me inside of their house.

"He's up in his room." She signed. I nodded and ran up there before anyone else in the house could see me. I barged into Shouta's room and saw him lying on the bed. I guess he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye because he sat up pretty fast and looked annoyed, but like his mother, the annoyance quickly faded after seeing my tear marked face.

"Riri!" He signed rushing towards me and pulling me into a hug. I didn't say anything or try to explain what happened. All I could do now was cry my eyes out. Shouta didn't even try to make me explain why I was crying; he just held my head closer to his chest and placed his head on top of mine like he did when we were kids. After I managed to calm down a little, Shouta bombarded me with questions.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Who did this?-" I slapped his hand to the side to get him to stop so I could actually answer the questions. When I answered all of them he asked,

"I know I'm supposed to hate him, but maybe you're misunderstanding this whole thing Riri. He probably was with a friend of his. Or someone from the dance school." I was about to take that into consideration, but then I remembered Nagihiko lying to me via text message. I showed Shouta the two text; the one I sent and then one Nagihiko sent to reply.

Before Shouta could say anything about him being so pissed at Nagihiko at the moment, my phone buzzed in my hand. It was Nagihiko. I didn't even get to read it because Shouta snatched my phone out of my hand and read it. I tried to read over his shoulder, but he just held the phone higher or at a different angle. Shouta then replies to Nagihiko by furiously typing something into the message and sends a text message to Nagihiko that is about two paragraphs long. Shouta casually tosses my phone back to me. I look at the two message. Nagihiko's was pretty pathetic if I say so myself.

_"Rima I'm so sorry for lying and cheating. Please forgive me."_ Sorry my ass. Shouta's response to that was pretty funny and was very sweet.

_"Hey Fujisaki it's me Shouta. Your ass better not go near Rima again or I'll punch your face in. How dare you tell her that you're busy even though you're completely not. And for that matter of fact, how dare you cheat on her. She's an amazing girl and you're an asshole who doesn't see Rima the way I do. I knew you were trouble from the minute you introduced yourself to me. I hate the fact that Rima even dated you. I hate how you cheat on her. I hate how you didn't see the princess that you were lucky enough to date. I hate how you exist."_ I looked up at Shouta and his hands were clenched into fists. I wrapped my hand around one of his and sign with my other hand,

"Thanks Shouta. You're always there for me." He smiles slightly and signs,

"I'll never leave you. And, when you're ready, I'd like to have a chance at dating you. I don't care how long it takes. You're my princess and I'll be there for you." I'm so lucky to have Shouta in my life.

* * *

Monday came and I walked to school with Shouta. The previous day, I spent it with Shouta and had my phone off since it kept buzzing nonstop from Nagihiko with his apology texts. Like always, Nagihiko was the first one in the classroom. He abruptly stood from his seat once he saw me walk in; joy filling his face. He glanced to the side and sees Shouta with me; his hand intertwined with mine. No, we're not dating yet, but it was reassuring that he was there. Nagihiko's face hardens as he walks towards us.

"Rima, please talk to me." He says, his facial expression doing most of the talking. Shouta pushed me behind him and signed,

"Rima obviously doesn't want to talk to a douche like you. Stop texting her and trying to apologize. It's not going to work." Before Nagihiko could get another word out of his mouth, Shouta pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I signed as we were walking down the hall.

"To the photography club." He simply stated.

* * *

The photography club was practically empty when we got there. The only person already there was Chiharu. She turned towards us as and said,

"Good morning Rima-senpai! Shouta-senpai!" we waved at her and she bounced over towards us and grabbed my hand and started dragging me to her previous spot.

"Rima-senpai! I want you to look at my photograph to tell me if it's good or not." She gestured towards a photograph of the front of the school. Like all the other pictures, it captured the light perfectly that it made the windows gleam. I love this picture. It's so simple, yet so beautiful.

"I love it." I sign. Chiharu, like everyone in the club, understood some sign language so I could sing instead of write things, but most of the time, I'd have to write things out for them to understand me. Chiharu bounced up and down clapping her hands together in joy. For the remainder of the time before school started, Chiharu, Shouta and I sat around in the club looking at photos that Shouta took. Chiharu waved goodbye when the bell rang and Shouta grabbed my hand again.

"Ready to go to class?" He signed obviously knowing the answer.

"No." I simply replied. Shouta didn't say another word as we walked hand in hand towards our classroom; ignoring the stares we got from other classmates.

* * *

In the middle of class, a note flies onto my desk from my right. I look over at Nagihiko and he gestures towards the note making an opening signal with his hands. Reluctantly, I opened the note.

_"What's with you and Tachibana?! How come he was the one who texted me back yesterday instead of you? Why were you with him after you ran off? And why are people saying that you two are now a couple?! We haven't even broken up yet!" _is this guy serious.

_"You're the one who cheated on me. Who lied to me. I ran to Shouta because I knew he'd drop everything he was doing just to make sure I'm okay. I went to him because he's the only other person I trusted. I used to trust you, but now I don't know anymore. And really? If it wasn't already obvious, which it is now, we're over! Stop talking to me. I never want to see you again." _When the teacher stepped out of the room, I viciously threw the note back at him. After he finished reading it, he looked over with hurt written all over his face. Not like I cared though. Bastard's getting a taste of his own medicine. Though I said not to talk to me again, Nagihiko was being persistent and threw the note back to me.

_"Rima please! I messed up! Tachibana was right. You're a princess and I was so stupid to not realize what I had. Please, give me another chance." _I looked over at Nagihiko and his eyes were practically begging me to go back to him. But even though my heart was saying 'go back to him!', my mind was saying 'no, he'll just hurt you again and lie'.

_"I'm sorry. I've been hurt before and I'm not going to go through with it again. Please stop talking to me." _I threw the note back and I told myself not to look over at Nagihiko, but I gave in and turned my head. I instantly regretted looking at him. The cool guy that every girl fawns over is crying at his desk with the note crumpled in his fist. I honestly felt bad about it, but I didn't want to get hurt anymore.

And even though I was pissed that he was cheating and lying to me, I felt a lone tear fall down my face in pity for Nagihiko's sadness.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for ruining the Rimahiko shipping. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Later~**


	8. The not so silent second chance

**ASDFGHJKL; It's an update! I probably won't be able to update as much because I'm having trouble thinking of things for the story and because of school (Curse those stupid tests!) This one might seem rushed and I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter~**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the mall incident and even though I said to stop talking to me, Nagihiko made a huge effort in trying to get me back. He tossed me notes in class, sent me text messages, stopped by the photography club, went by my house. Everything. Shouta thought it was a little pathetic, but even though I was upset that he cheated, I didn't think he'd go this far to try to get me back. I would have thought he'd go to that other girl I saw him with or someone from school. Everyone in school heard about it and they were pitying Nagihiko whenever they saw him. Other girls were throwing themselves at him to get a chance at dating him.

* * *

One day, I saw Nagihiko alone in the hallway with another girl during lunch. I felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it aside. I hid behind a wall to where I could see both of their mouths. I read,

"Fujisaki-kun...I-I have a huge crush on you a-and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." The girl said while trembling.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept your feelings. I have a girl and I let her go by a stupid mistake. I still miss her." He can't be talking about me right?

"It's Mashiro-san. Isn't it." She looked a little upset, but she genuinely smiled at Nagihiko as she asked. All he did was nod and she responded,

"I heard about it from Tachibana. I know that I like you and I shouldn't encourage this since it'll mean you going back to her, but what you did was really stupid. I'm asking you out because I think you'll change after making the mistake once, but now that I know you still love Mashiro-san, I have something to say. Never give up. Show her that you know you're stupid for letting her go. Show her that she's a princess and that you're the stupid knight in shining armor that will never make that stupid mistake again. Promise me that Fujisaki-kun." I can't believe this girl would help him get his old girlfriend right after she confessed to him that she likes him. I may like this girl.

"I promise Ayase-san. You know, you're the type of person Rima would love to be around. You should go talk to her, she'll take a liking to you. I just know it." Does Nagihiko know me that much?

"I bet she has a lot of friends in that club she's in. She probably won't need me as a friend." Ayase-san said. Not true. Sure, I have friends in that club, but other that Shouta, and previously Nagihiko, I have no other friends that are my age.

"Trust me. You and Rima would get along quickly." Nagihiko flashed a smile and walked off somewhere.

* * *

After a few minutes of just standing there, Ayase-san turned around and noticed me there.

"Ah! Mashiro-san, You scared me." She said. Her eyes widened as she remembered I was deaf. She was going to say something along the lines of an apology, but I held me hand to stop her.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm used to it." I said. Yes, said. I've been taking speech therapy to get me to speak and even though I can't hear myself, I know my mom can and she's so glad I took those classes.

"You can talk?! Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude." I shook my head again.

"It's okay. But can you keep it a secret for now, Nobody besides you, Shouta and my mother know about me talking." She nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and looked at me as if waiting for my approval for her to talk with her mouth.

"I can read lips you know." Her face flushed with embarrassment as she said,

"You know, Fujisaki-kun is really making an effort to try and get you back. Honestly, what he did was an ass move. I don't even know why I told him I liked him if I knew he did something like that. Anyways, he told me you and I would be great friends, but I don't think you'd want to be friends with me." Good thing she doesn't know about me eavesdropping on her and Nagihiko.

"I'd actually like to be friends with anyone honestly. I don't have many friends my age." I said. Even though she said she thought I had a lot of friends, she wasn't that shocked when she heard I didn't have any friends. The lunch bell rings and I say to Ayase-san,

"If you're not busy after school today, would you want to go somewhere with me? If you want to be friends that is." Ayase-san didn't even have to think twice about it once she said,

"Sure! I'll meet you outside of your classroom when the bell rings." I nod and wave goodbye as she goes down the hall to her classroom. People are running up and down the halls to get to class on time, so I slip into my classroom before I could get hit by anyone not paying attention. Shouta waves at me and signed,

"Where were you at lunch? I looked everywhere for you and yet I couldn't find you." I didn't want him to know what Ayase-san said to Nagihiko so I lied and signed,

"I had to do something for the teacher." He looked at me like he knew I was lying, but he brushed it off once the teacher walked into the classroom. That was a close one.

* * *

After school, Shouta stood at my desk waiting for me to finish packing my things.

"Shouta, you can leave now. I have plans with someone." I signed. This got both Shouta, and Nagihiko's attention. Shouta glared at Nagihiko, but immediately turned his attention back to me.

"Who?" The both signed; although Nagihiko was pretty much hidden from Shouta's view. Just as I was about to answer, Ayase-san walks into the classroom and says,

"Geez, Mashiro-san, you take forever!" She smirked a playful smirk at me and I playfully slapped her shoulder. I sign to both Shouta and Nagihiko,

"I'm hanging out with Ayase-san today." Before either could answer back, I grabbed Ayase-san's hand and we walked off out of the school building.

* * *

"Sorry, I had to do that." I said to Ayase-san. She giggled and said,

"No problem. By the way, you can call me Himeko and if it's alright with you, can I call you Rima?" I nod my head and she smiles.

"So, were do you want to go Rima?" I hadn't really thought about where we were going, but before I could say anything, Himeko says,

"Why don't we go to the mall. I heard there was this new girly store and I've wanted to go there for ages, but never found the time to do so." I knew the store she was talking about.

"That store is amazing. It's like a girls dream!" I said to Himeko. She looked excited as she asked,

"You've been there? Lucky! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with her as we sped off to the mall.

* * *

I'm not going to go into much detail about it, but Himeko went crazy when we got to the store. Long story short, we were both exhausted when we left. We ended up in the food court and that's when Himeko says it.

"You know, I talked to Fujisaki-kun. He really wants you back." I scoff. Sure, I know he wants me back, but I can't trust him now since it could happen again with girls practically throwing themselves at him. Himeko waves her hands around.

"Seriously! He's an idiot for doing what he did and I told him to show you that you're a princess and that he messed up big time." I nod my head.

"I know. I saw you two in the hallway during lunch." Himeko's eyes widen and she asks,

"how much of that conversation did you see?" She looks a bit nervous to hear my response.

"The whole thing." I answer. I didn't need to say how far I meant by the whole thing because she knew. I bet she was hoping that 'the whole thing' meant just the part about her telling Nagihiko he was an idiot, but I didn't mean it like that.

"Sorry..." She said averting her gaze towards the floor.

"Don't be. I was the one who broke up with him anyways." She looks at me and asks,

"How come you won't take him back? He's trying really hard and you can see it in his eyes that he really loves you." A sigh escapes my mouth as I say,

"I can tell, but I can't say that something like that won't happen again. I mean, look at the girls in our school. They're all over him and I can't trust that he won't cheat on me again." Himeko didn't say anything because she understood.

"Look Rima, last year, my boyfriend cheated on me and I found out the same way you did; by seeing it with my own eyes. However, they were kissing. I was heart-broken. Do you want to know what I did after I saw it?" I nodded and she chuckled a bit.

"I walked over there and slapped both of them. Turns out that the girl he was kissing was my best friend. Well, _ex-best friend. _My boyfriend apologized for weeks saying that it'll never happen again; the usual things that boys say to get their love back. I didn't believe him at first when he said it'll never happen again until I saw something." She paused to see if I was still following and then continued,

"I saw my ex-best friend trying to kiss him again and she kept saying, 'she's over you now! Why won't you just forget about her and take me?!' and then he turned around and yelled, 'you'll never be as perfect as Himeko! Nobody could replace her!' Then she pulled him into a kiss and not even a second into the kiss is when he pushed her off and walked away. The next day we were back together. However he moved to America and I haven't seen him since. The point is, you should give Fujisaki-kun another chance. He'll prove it to you one day. I guarantee it."

Honestly, I didn't put much thought into what Himeko was saying until later that same day when Himeko and I left the mall and instead of going home like she did, I ended up at this pond I used to go to when I was a little kid. Back when Shouta just left and I was all alone. In the distance, I saw Nagihiko sitting with his back to me and his feet in the pond. I moved closer hoping that he couldn't hear me and hid behind a huge tree. Closer, I saw that Nagihiko's eyes were closed and that he looked a little sad. Beside him was a tiny box wrapped in orange ribbon that had a tag attached to it, but I was too far to see what was written on it. Apparently, I stepped on something that made a loud noise because Nagihiko turned around and froze when he saw me.

"Rima..." He said; too shocked to get anything else out. I awkwardly waved at him as he got his feet out of the pond. I tried to run for it, but Nagihiko grabbed my wrist before I could make it out of there. He spun me around and said,

"Wait Rima! Please, let me say something." He looked at me with pleading eyes that he knew I couldn't say no to.

"Fine..." I signed. Grinning, Nagihiko let go of my wrist and signed,

"I'm really sorry that I lied and cheated on you. I'm an idiot and I realized that I made a huge mistake. The other girl was pissed, but I couldn't care less about her. And I'm not just saying that. Please Rima, give me a second chance." I didn't say anything and looked over his shoulder towards the pond.

"How do you know about this pond?" I asked. Nagihiko turned towards the pond and signed,

"Tachibana told me about this pond and he said that if you're not at home, you're either at the park we're always at or at this pond." why did Shouta tell him about this pond? I thought he didn't like Nagihiko and yet here he was helping him find me. Before I could ask why, my phone buzzed in my pocket,

"Give this guy a second chance Riri. You never thought you'd hear those words come from my mouth c; " I'm shocked. I looked up at Nagihiko and signed,

"Fine...You have one more chance and you better not mess it up!" Nagihiko looked ecstatic and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I promise you I won't make the same mistake again." since I had to go through all that, I decided to surprise Nagihiko.

"You better not! By the way, you were right, Himeko and I became great friends!" I said. Nagihiko, who was holding that small orange box, dropped it in shock.

"W-what?! You're talking?! I thought you said that you couldn't talk!" I nodded.

"Yeah, before I couldn't talk. My mom took me to some speech therapy classes and I'm now able to talk...More or less." I said casually. He was still shocked and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as I kept talking.

"Here's something I want you to do; Two, can you honestly tell me if my voice sounds weird? I could ask my mom, but even if I say honestly, she'll tell me I sound like an angel." I looked at Nagihiko for any kind of answer to how my voice sounds and he said,

"You should trust your mom Rima. You have the voice of an angel." at first, I thought he was lying like my mom does every time I ask her about this, but I saw the look in his eyes that told me that he wasn't lying. I gave him a huge smile and asked,

"Really?" He nodded his head and smiled,

"Maybe I should start calling you angel." a small blush appeared on my face as I said,

"I like that nickname"

* * *

**Hehe, this chapter probably sucked for you guys, but it's something. Anywhale, I'll update as soon as I can. Later~**


	9. The silent Decision

**Hello there~ I know that my updating times are off and that I should have a specific date where I'll be updating like some people, but that's impossible because I have some days where I can write stories and such, but there are other days where I can't and have writers block; like right now because I've been having bad writers block. Anywhale, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

1 year has passed since all that drama and Nagihiko and I are back together and he has been true to his word. He hasn't cheated on me since then and things have been going great. Or so I thought.

"Rima..." My mom signed as I turned around.

"Yes?" I replied. She looked a little bit dismayed which got me a little scared for what she's going to say.

"Well, there is this doctor that can preform surgery on you to get your hearing back. Are you willing to do it?" I couldn't believe what she's saying. I could get my hearing back! Even though it's good news, why is my mom looking so sad about it.

"Of course I would mom! I could finally hear things around me!" She put her hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Rima...The doctor lives in America. If you go and get the surgery, we'll have to live in America for a long time. It doesn't matter to me whether we go or not. I could always get a new job there, but this is more of your opinion. I mean, there's school to think about since you're already in high school. Then there are your friends. Himeko and Shouta; those two would probably be upset that you'll be leaving. And then there's Nagihiko. It's up to you Rima. If I were you, I'd go talk to your friends about all this and see what they think about it." and with that, my mom left for work. I didn't even have to think twice before grabbing my things and walking out the door. While doing so, I texted Nagihiko.

"Can you meet me at the pond now? I need to talk to you about something. It's important." Before a minute out of my house, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Sure! I'll be there in 5 minutes." I shoved my phone in my pocket and kept thinking about what I was going to say when I tell him about the doctor thing.

* * *

5 minutes passed and I saw Nagihiko running over to the tree I was leaning against.

"Hello there Rima." I waved and sat down on the grass. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I took a deep breath and started speaking,

"Well, my mom just told me that there is this doctor that could get my hearing back by preforming surgery." I stopped to see what he says about it. He looked ecstatic as he said,

"Rima! That's great news! When are you getting the surgery?" I shook my head and said,

"I don't know. I haven't decided if I'm going to get the surgery or not." Nagihiko looked shocked at what I just said.

"How come?" This is the hard part. I don't know if I should say it or not, but before I could make up my mind, my mouth was already moving and saying,

"The doctor is in America..." I looked straight at him and saw the face I was afraid to see. His happy and excited face transformed into a face of disbelief.

"You're joking right? There has to be a doctor here that could do something like that." I nod my had and said,

"There are doctors here that could do that, but this doctor is for sure can get my hearing back. The other ones here said that it's a 50/50 chance and I don't want to take the 50/50." I watched as Nagihiko thought this over. The look on his face looked like it hurts to say what he's about to say.

"Well, then I'll miss you so much Rima. You're my angel and as much as I don't want to let you go, I have to. I want you to do this because you could get your hearing back and then you'll be able to believe people when they say that you have a beautiful voice. I'll meet you again one day and I'll wait for you." Nagihiko pulled me into a hug as I started crying. "You should go and talk to Shouta and Himeko about this. I'm guessing that they'd like to have their opinion matter to you." I nodded and texted Shouta that I wanted to talk.

"I better go and talk to Shouta then." I said with tears still rolling down my face. Nagihiko nodded and waved goodbye and I turned on my heels towards Shouta's house. Being the idiot I am, I turned around and saw Nagihiko in fetal position shaking. I figured that he was crying and the thought of that made me cry more. I wanted to turn around and give him a huge hug, but I knew it'd hurt him too much.

* * *

At Shouta's house, I didn't even get a chance to knock on the door for his mom or dad to answer since the door just flung open and there appeared Shouta. With only one glance at me, Shouta's face went from happy to mad.

"Who did this to you?" he signed harshly. All I did was shake my head as Shouta pulled me into his house and into a tight hug. I pushed away after a few seconds and signed,

"There's this doctor in America that could get my hearing back. The thing is, if I get the surgery, I'll have to stay in America for a while. I told Nagihiko first and that's why I was crying. He didn't want to let me go, but he said that he'd wait for me. I know that you wouldn't want me to leave without telling you anything or asking for your opinion, so I left Nagihiko after I told him to come over here and ask you about this." I paused to let him think things over. "Well, Should I go to America to get my hearing back, or should I stay here?" He put his index and thumb to his chin and rubbed it.

"Though I don't want you to leave, this might be a once in a lifetime thing Riri. Take it and remember this; Never forget those who were with you the whole time." At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, then he gave me one of those smiles and it clicked.

"I'll never forget you guys. You know that." Shouta nodded with that lopsided smile he always had.

"Just making sure. Some people need reassurance you know. I bet Himeko will want some too, I mean, you two have been inseparable just like you and I when we were kids. Even if you have been friends for a short time, she still cares about you. And you know that."

"One year isn't a short time," I signed. He shook his head and signed back,

"Yeah, but we've been friends for who knows how long. The point I'm trying to make is go and talk to her. Even though your guy best friend and your boyfriend's opinions matter a lot, it's a girl best friend who has the opinion that matters the most. Go talk to her." That was all I needed to walk out of Shouta's house and over to Himeko's house.

* * *

Once I was there, I used the spare key she hid just for me to use since I went there frequently, and opened the front door. Himeko's shoes were still at the front door, so I walked all the way upstairs to her room and knocked softly. Within a few seconds, Himeko was standing at the door.

"Rima!" She yelled as she pulled me into a bear hug. I started to make a choking noise as a signal to get her off me. "Sorry about that Rima, you know I'm a hugger." I smiled at her and said,

"There's something that I need to tell you Himeko and I'm not sure how to say it so I'm just going to say it okay?" She looked a little scared, but then she replied,

"Just tell me! You know you can trust me!" I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I might be moving to America to get surgery that could get my hearing back." I opened one eye to look at her reaction, and I instantly regretted it. Her eyes were already flooding with tears. I was kind of glad I could hear because it would have been painful to hear her whimpers.

"A-are you joking Rima? Because, if you are then it's not funny. I mean it." I shook my head no for what feels like the thousandth time today.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm not joking. And don't go asking if there is a doctor here that could get my hearing back. Nagihiko asked me that earlier today when I told him, but the doctors here said that there were a 50/50 chance that my hearing could get back, and that's something I don't want to take. I really want to get my hearing back." I waited for her response but there was none. "Well? Are you going to say anything? I came here to get my best friends opinion on whether or not I should go to America." She pulled me into a hug and when we pulled away she said,

"Well, I'm not going to like this , but you should go." I smiled from ear to ear as I read her response. "I have one question though, how long are you going to be in America?" I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"My mom told me that we're going to have to stay there for a few years before coming back to Japan. I know it's a long time and by then you'll probably forget about me."

"Don't say things like that Rima! Sure, I'll get some more friends by then, but you'll never leave my mind and I'll be waiting at the airport the day you come back to Japan. You better stay in contact with me the whole time you're there." I couldn't hold back my smile as I nodded my head. Before I could say anything eles, my phone buzzed. It was from my mom saying that I had to come home right now.

"Sorry Himeko, I was planning on spending more time with you after I told you this even though I didn't do that with Nagihiko or Shouta, but my mom wants me home right now." She held her hand out and said,

"Don't worry Rima. One thing, what did Shouta and Nagihiko say about all of this?"

"They told me to go for it and they said they didn't want me to leave, but they said that it'd be for the best." She gave me a thumbs up and said,

"Those people are keepers. Tell your mom that three out of three said to go for it. We have to spend time before you leave! Promise me that Rima!" She held her pinky finger out and wrapped hers around mine and shook them. "It's a promise!"

* * *

By the time I got home, my mom was sitting on the couch looking directly at the door.

"Hello mom." I signed as I closed the door with my foot. She waved back and instantly signed,

"What did they say?"

"They all told me to go for it. And even though only Himeko said it, I'm guessing they all want to spend as much time with me as possible before we go off to America." My mom wrapped me in a hug for a brief moment.

"I'm going to go and call the doctor in America and set up the earliest appointment possible since these people are really busy." I nodded even though reading the 'earliest' part made me a little uneasy, but that's okay. I'm going to be able to hear things! I walked upstairs as I watched my mom dial the phone number and say some words that I couldn't really make-out. Once I was in my room, I felt my phone buzz again and it was Naighiko this time.

"Hey there princess c; How did it go with Tachibana and Ayase-san?" I felt a smile tug on my lips as I read the text

"They told me pretty much the same thing you told me, but in their own version." A few moments later, my phone buzzed again.

"That's good to hear. Did you tell your mom about what we said about it?" I decided to be playful about it and retaliate by saying,

"What's with all the questions ? Hehe, just kidding Nagihiko c; My mom was pretty excited about the whole thing. I'm guessing that she really wants to go to America." I picked up my Gag Manga and I couldn't even turn the page before my phone buzzed again.

"It's a good thing that she's not upset about it. That'd probably make you not want to go to America. Well, I know one thing about this; I'm going to miss you a whole lot. I can't believe that this is actually going to happen. Now don't make this keep you from going. I want you to go and you know that. It's just that, you're going to be away for so long." I couldn't help but let out a small cry. I know that this is for the best that I go to America to get surgery, but Nagihiko, Shouta, and Himeko are going to be here while I'm on the other side of the world.

"Don't worry. We'll talk as much as we can through e-mail. I'm going to miss you a lot too :c " A second later, there was a text from him again.

"Sorry. I have to go do dance practice. My mom is making me practice for this thing that I told you about. The one where I'll be traveling to Europe for a few months. Ugh! I can't have a break! I love you Princess Rima!"

"Love you too Nagihiko." I tossed my phone to my nightstand and sat there for a moment without even going back to my Gag Manga. I wonder what will happen in those few years that I'll be gone from Japan.

* * *

**I'm a bad person! I left for a week or two and then come back only to have this as the chapter. Don't worry, I'll try and update as soon as I can with the next chapter, but I make no promises since testing will be next week. Anywhale, Later mini bubbles c; **


	10. The Moment

**I hope you like this chapter~**

* * *

When I woke up this morning, my mom had walked into the room. She handed me my phone and said,

"There's a text for you from Nagihiko. He wants you to meet him at the pond. I never knew Nagihiko knew about the pond." I waved my hand at my mom giving her the signal that it's a long story and that I'll tell her about that long story later on. I texted Nagihiko that I'd be there in a few and hopped out of bed and ran to my closet to get dressed. I waved good-bye to my mom and ran out of the door and towards the pond.

When I got there, Nagihiko was leaning against the tree and looked up when he heard me running over to him. I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips and was pulled into a hug. He smelled like lavender which happened to be one of my favorite flowers.

"Why did you want to see me so early in the morning for?" I signed. He took a sheet of paper out that was already written on and showed it to me. It said,

"I wanted to be with you as much as I can before you leave for America. Speaking of which, when are you leaving? That is if your mother had gotten a date for the surgery." I wasn't sure the answer to that myself. I mean, it could be as soon as tomorrow or a week. Before I could say I had no idea when, my phone buzzes and it's from my mom saying,

_"By the way, I know that your friends are going to ask when you're leaving and I forgot to tell you this morning; we're leaving in about a week. I know it's soon, but that's the earliest I could get it because the sooner the better right Rima. Love mom~"_ Well, that answers that.

"I'm leaving in about a week. Mom said that the sooner the better. I'm not sure I'm ready to leave that soon. I mean, I want to spend time with all of you guys and it seems like I'm going to be busy with packing and all." Before Nagihiko could say anything, my mom buzzed in with a text that said,

_"Don't worry about packing your things. I'm going to be taking care of all that so you can go and spend time with your friends until we leave c; "_ My mom always seems to have perfect timing. Nagihiko seemed to be reading over my shoulder and smiled.

"I guess we have more time together. I texted Ayase-san and Tachibana to come over and meet up so we can hang out together." That was when and idea popped into my mind.

Himeko and Shouta are going to be sad when I leave, though not as much as Nagihiko, and I want something to make them happy. Shouta has been wanting to have a girlfriend who's able to handle a boyfriend who's deaf or a girlfriend who's deaf herself. Even since Himeko and I have become friends, she's been learning a lot of sign language and has been around Shouta when we're together.  
I tug on Nagihiko's sleeve and signed,

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Nagihiko could sense my excitement let me explain."When I'm gone, Shouta and Himeko are going to be upset and I want to do something for them that could make them happy. My plan is to set those two up! I mean seriously, they're together most of the time anyways and Himeko is learning sign language. Shouta's been my friend forever and I want him to be happy with a girl other than me and who's better than Himeko?"Nagihiko looked at me like I was stupid or something, but then there was a pause.

"It could work, but how are we going to do that." I almost face palmed. Is it really that hard to get two people to date each other?

"Today, you and I excuse ourselves and hide behind something where we could still see them and see how they work together. Come on! It could work!" Nagihiko looked like he was about to argue, but Himeko and Shouta were already walking our way.

"Rima!" Himeko signed as she ran towards me and pulled me into a bear hug. I swear I saw Shouta look at her like he wanted to get a hug from her, but then again, I could have been seeing things since I was pulled into a bear hug and my lungs weren't getting much oxygen to get me thinking straight.

"Release so I can have air!" I shouted at Himeko and was released instantly.

"Sorry, but you'll be leaving for America in who knows how long. I might not see you again!" I saw the sadness in Himeko's eyes when she said that. I put my hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't worry, I have a week until my mom and I leave for the surgery. It's not as much as I wanted, but it's enough to spend time with you three." Again, I swear I saw Shouta looking at Himeko longingly.

I looked over at Nagihiko and he was already looking at Shouta and smirking. Shouta turned to me and I gave him that look that says, "I saw that." and he instantly blushed. He turned away and saw Nagihiko smirking and signed,

"Wipe that smirk off your face Fujisaki!" Himeko looked at Shouta and signed,

"What are you talking about. As a matter of fact, Shouta-kun, you've been acting strange around me a lot lately. Did I do something wrong?" Shouta flushed a little and shook his head.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong..." He trailed off and looked at me for help. I tugged on Himeko's arm and said,

"Why don't we go and eat something? I haven't had breakfast yet since I just woke up." Himeko smiled and looped her arm through mine.

"Let's go!"

* * *

We found this new café that opened up called, "Sweet village." Himeko dragged me in and sat in a booth across from me. Nagihiko naturally sat next to me; leaving the blushing Shouta to awkwardly sit next to Himeko.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" said the male server. I pointed to Nagihiko what I wanted and just sat there while the rest of them figured out what they wanted.  
While we were waiting for our food, nudged Nagihiko to do what we planned, but Shouta had stood from the table and signed,

"Fujisaki, can I have a word with you?" Nagihiko looked shocked and was about to say something to me until I pushed him out of the booth while whispering,"Go! He might talk about Himeko with you." Nagihiko nodded and walked towards the bathroom with Shouta. Himeko tapped my hand and asked,

"I think there is something wrong with Shouta. I think he might be scared that you're leaving to America. But...maybe not. He was blushing like crazy and avoiding me since he picked me up from my house. Did he tell you anything that I might have done to upset him?" I smiled.

"Trust me Himeko, you've done nothing wrong. But I have a few questions for you. You have to answer them no matter what okay?" Himeko nodded and I went on.

"I'm your best friend right?"

"Of course! Why would you ask an obvious question like that?" I held up my hand and continued with the interrogation.

"Then answer this, do you happen to have a crush on someone at the moment?" Himeko flushed after I asked her and she stuttered,

"W-well...There is this one guy I like, but I don't think he likes me. Last I checked, he was so into a friend of his who friend-zoned him." I laughed silently to myself because Himeko was just making this easier by the minute.

"Does that person happen to be Shouta?" Himeko's face turned a crimson red as she nodded. "I knew it!" I squealed with excitement at the new-found information.

"Don't tell him yet though! I might need your help on this though. Nobody outside of his family knows him better than you do." I waved my hand to clam her down.

"Relax Himeko. I won't tell him unless I'm sure he likes you back. And of course I'll help you! That's what best friends are for right!" Himeko smiled at me and gave me a high-five.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Nagihiko and Shouta..._

* * *

Nagihiko stood there as the blushing Shouta splashed water on his face. Soaking wet, Shouta faced Nagihiko and signed,

"I need your help. It's with Himeko. I don't want her to think that she did something wrong even though the only thing she did was make me fall in love with her." Shouta looked up expecting to see Nagihiko laughing, but instead, Nagihiko was smiling.

"Dang, Rima's good." Nagihiko thought out loud giving Shouta the ability to read his lips.

"What are you talking about Fujisaki?" Shouta signed completely confused on how Rima fit into all this.

"Earlier, Rima said that she wanted to set you and Ayase-san together so you'd both be happy. I wasn't sure how it's work, but it's Rima and she can make anything possible." Shouta had to agree with Nagihiko for once. Rima did have a way of making the impossible possible.

"Do you think you can help me? She keeps thinking I hate her when I look away, but I only do that so she won't see my awkwardly red face." Nagihiko instantly nodded his head and said,

"Of course, you helped me get Rima back even though you liked her. What happened to that anyways?" Shouta looked at his hands and then signed,

"Well, I knew that Rima would only like me as a friend since we've been friends for a while, so I decided that I should move on because that's what Rima would want."

* * *

Finally, the food came just when Nagihiko and Shouta sat back down at the table. Himeko and Shouta were a blushing mess causing me to laugh.

"Rima! It's not nice to laugh at people!" Himeko screeched causing me to laugh harder.

"I-I'm s-sorry Himeko!" I managed to get out through the laughter. She pouted at me and just focused on eating her food. That was when I remembered how hungry I was and began eating too.

When we were all finished eating, Nagihiko said,

"Why don't we go to the park?" Himeko and Shouta looked like they didn't want to go, but then I said,

"Let's go to the park!" After that, Shouta and Himeko reluctantly got up from their seats and followed Nagihiko and I to the park. Another chance to leave those two alone.

While we were walking to the park, I pushed Himeko towards Shouta; earning a death glare from both the former and the latter. Giggling, I snuggled closer to , we arrived at the park, but I didn't get the chance to even sit down when Nagihiko looked and me and said

"Why don't we get drinks for all of us Rima." at first, I opened my mouth to protest, but then Nagihiko gave me a wink and realized that this was the time where we leave them alone.

"Sure." Was all I said before Nagihiko dragged me away from the two. Once we were far enough from them, Nagihiko pulled me to the closest tree to hide behind; it was close enough to see what they were doing without us being seen by them. Shouta, who got tired of the awkward silence there asked awkwardly,

"So, What do you want to talk about Himeko?" I mentally face-palmed at his question. Out of all days Shouta, you choose today to awkward towards her.

"I'm not sure, but in a way, it's kind of funny." Himeko stated while stifling a laugh. Shouta looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked; all traces of his awkwardness leaving and being replaced with curiosity.

"I mean, we're never really awkward around each other, and now look at us. We don't even anything to talk about even though when we're around each other we never really shut up!" Now Shouta was laughing with her. Being the comedian I am, I thought it was stupid they were laughing over something like this, but I didn't care since they were at least talking to each other like they had been all the other times.

"I think we should go get the drinks now. Tachibana would probably think that I pushed you behind a tree and started to make out with you." said Nagihiko causing me to laugh.

"Technically, you did push me behind a tree." I pointed out. Nagihiko gave me a light shove.

"Come on Rima. Let's just get those drinks." I grabbed his hand and let him take me towards the closest vending machine. Once we were there, we saw these girls from our class; the ones specifically mean to me. Nagihiko didn't realize they were there, but I did. Good thing was is that they didn't look in our direction.

"Stay here and I'll go bring the drinks here." I nodded and stood against a tree where Nagihiko told me to stay. Just a few feet away were the girls in out class. They didn't look up from their phone long enough to see Nagihiko walk by. Since I was close to them, I decided to read their mouths and see who they were talking about now.

"Did you hear that Mashiro is moving?" One said to the leader. Of course, they were talking about me. Another one perked up and asked,

"Where to?" They all leaned in closer as the one girl answered,

"To America." They all made a sour face and the leader said,

"How come she get's to go to America. She can't function there! I should be the one going!" It's not like I really want to go there.

"It's probably because she has no friends here and her mom feels bad about it." Another girl said. It's not like that.

"Maybe Nagihiko broke up with her again and she couldn't take living here anymore." Another said. That didn't happen.

"She should just kill herself. Nobody wants her here anyways. Nagihiko and Ayase-san are just being her friends because they're pitying her for her inability to hear." That's not true!

"What a bitch!" Shouted the leader. How am I a bitch? I was about to walk over to them, but Nagihiko walked past them and they finally noticed him.

"Nagihiko!" the leader shouted. Nagihiko stopped only to look behind his back and see the group of girls who are now standing; motioning him over to talk to them. Nagihiko ignored them and turned around to walked back towards me. The girls seemed confused, but then one of them tugged on the leaders shirt and pointed at me. The leader scowled in disgust as she looked at me, and before I could turn and grab Nagihiko's hand to walk away, the leader stuck her middle finger up at me and mouthed,

"Fucking bitch." I quickly whipped my head around and clung onto Nagihiko like my life depended on him. Obviously, Nagihiko was suspicious so he asked me about it and I answered,

"Those girls from our class called me a bitch because I was leaving for America and the one that called you over said I wouldn't function over there." Naturally, people would cry while saying something like that, but for me it was normal. I was used to it since it happened a lot. Nagihiko clenched his fist and handed me the two drinks he was holding.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing my wrists and pulled me back towards those girls. I tried to tell Nagihiko that it was fine and that I was used to it, but he wouldn't take it. When we got to the group of girls, they got sparkles in their eyes once they saw Nagihiko, but it quickly went away when they saw me. The leader stood up, pointed at me and asked Nagihiko,

"What's_ that thing_ doing here?" Nagihiko's grip grew tighter as the girls around her laughed at her comment.

"Enough!" Nagihiko barked scaring every girl in the group as well as me. I looked up and saw that his face screamed pissed off. "Stop talking about my girlfriend like she's not a person! Don't say that she won't function in America because she sure as hell can!" He paused and pointed at the leader and spat, " And if you ever call my girlfriend a bitch one more time, things aren't going to be pretty. Understand?" The girls all nodded and Nagihiko dragged me back to Shouta and Himeko who were most likely having a moment when we walked back.

"Here they are!" Shouted Himeko. Shouta noticed right away that Nagihiko was looking pissed and asked,

"Fujisaki, what's with the face? You looked pissed." Nagihiko glared at him and said,

"No shit Tachibana." Shouta and Himeko looked shocked that Nagihiko had said a word like that. Nagihiko wasn't the type to say anything bad, so this was a sign that he shouldn't be messed with.

"Well what happened?" Shouta asked. Nagihiko explained to both Himeko and Shouta as I sat there drinking me iced green tea. Himeko looked at me with sympathetic eyes and I waved her off with the sign that says, I'm used to it. Shouta however had his hands clenched in fists and looked about ready to punch someone in the face.

"Calm down everyone. It's okay!" I signed. Himeko took it, but was still looking sympathetic while Shouta and Nagihiko looked they were about ready to kill someone right now.

"It's not alright Rima! How can you just sit there and take it?!" Shouta asked me. "If it were me, I'd be punching holes in walls!"

"Because, unlike some people, I'd rather not show them that their insults hurt me!" I shouted. "I'm not going to let people know that what they said had hurt me. You think I don't want to do anything about it? They called me a bitch, they said that Nagihiko and Himeko pity me for my inability to hear, they said that nobody wanted me and that I should die! Anybody would be upset beyond belief because of that, but I'm not going to let it get to me. I'm leaving in a week and I'm not going to let those bitches ruin it for me!" Nagihiko, Shouta and Himeko stood there with their mouths opened like idiots.

"You never told me that they said you should die!" Nagihiko shouted in shock. I didn't say anything, I just pulled myself closer to him.

"Sorry." I whispered. We just stood there for a while when Himeko tugs on my shirt.

"We shouldn't let them make it all sad here. We're at the park! We should be having fun!" Typical Himeko. I grabbed her hand and we started running towards the vacant playground with Nagihiko and Shouta not far behind us. Himeko told me to get on a swing and she ran behind me once I did so. Before I knew it, I was soaring above the ground with only a plastic rectangle and chains to keep me from falling. A minute later, a felt a different set of hands pushing my back. I turned my head to see Nagihiko has taken the place of Himeko; who was now next to me in the air with Shouta pushing her.

Himeko held her hand out and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I let go of one side of the chains to grab Himeko's extended hand.

And there I was; swinging hand in hand with my best friend, being pushed by my boyfriend, and her being pushed by my childhood best friend. Nothing could get better than this.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry for the late update, but there has been state testing and I have another test tomorrow. Ugh! Anyways, I'll try and update soon and then it'll be summer and I'll have a bunch of time to be updating. Until next time~**


	11. The end to the silence

**ERMAHGERD~ It's an update! Sorry~ I really am. I had writers block for a while and then there were so many tests to focus on. I couldn't find much time to write because of everything, but now it's summer and I have more than enough free time. Just hope that I don't get writers block again cx Anyways, I hope you like this chapter~ **

* * *

Officially a week has passed and I'll be moving to America tomorrow morning. In the past week, I've spent a day with Himeko, Shouta, and Nagihiko. I spent one with Himeko alone; the same goes with Shouta and Nagihiko. The rest of the week was spent with all three of them with me together. Now here we are standing in the middle of the airport waiting for our plane to be ready to get loaded.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rima. Make sure to get a laptop and find me on Facebook so we can message each other all the time while you're gone okay! Don't forget that we're best friends forever!" Cried Himeko. I forgot to mention that Himeko and Shouta are now officially a couple; thanks to Nagihiko and I.

"It's a promise Himeko. Don't worry guy, I'll find both of you too one Facebook!" I said to Nagihiko and Shouta while crying. Shouta looked like he was about to burst into tears, but being the man he was, he held it in since he was trying to comfort Himeko.

"Don't forget me Riri." Was all Shouta said before pulling me into a hug.

"I'll never forget you Shou-chan." I whisper only for him to hear. I turn and faced Nagihiko, who gave up his dignity and was already crying. I walked closer to him and wiped some of the tears away.

"Tears don't suit you Nagihiko; a smile does." I tell him. Nagihiko quickly caught the hint and even though there were still tears falling, he smiled.

"Don't forget me Rima. I love you so much and I want you to know that." He said to me.

"I know Nagihiko." Was all I said before getting on my toes and kissing him one last time. After that, I gave Himeko, Shouta, and Nagihiko one last hug before our plane was called for boarding. Once Himeko heard our plane being called, she cried harder causing me to cry more.

"I love you guys." I said to the three as I started to walk over towards the boarding station.

"Rima!" I heard the three shout. I turned around and see them standing side by side. They all shouted in unison,

"We love you Rima!" Fresh tears just kept falling as I shouted back,

"I'll miss you guys!" And with that, I walked with my mom into the plane.

* * *

A day has passed and I'm finally in America. I'm not going to go into detail about the plane ride, but it wasn't as pleasant as I'd want it to be. There was a kid that kept shouting random things throughout the ride. The first thing after we got off the plane was take a taxi to our new house. It was a nice one-story house; just enough for the two of us.

"Rima your room is right next to the kitchen okay? It has your name on the door." Mom signed. I nodded and took my suitcase and walked in the house to look for my room. Once I found it, I opened the door and saw that the boxes labeled with my name on it were already in the room. My old furniture from my room in Japan were now placed in my new room exactly like it had been back home. All I had to do was unpack and place everything where it used to be in my old room.

After an hour of unpacking, I grew tired, but it wasn't even noon yet. My mom walked into my room and signed,

"Rima, the doctor called and said that he wants to meet you and tell you about the procedure for the surgery tomorrow. I'm guessing you'd like to change out of those clothes so meet me outside in five minutes okay?" I nodded and headed for my closet and pulled one of Nagihiko's shirts over my jean shorts. He gave me his shirt to remember him by and it's now my favorite shirt. I pulled my sneakers on and headed out.

* * *

Sitting there at the doctors place was a little awkward; I feel so unusual here. These people are all Americans and here I was with my mom; simple Japanese women. I felt like I've sat there for hours, but we've only been here for 5 minutes. I look around awkwardly at the people there while at the same time trying not to make eye contact with anybody. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the door open. I turn towards the door and see this teenage boy walk in with a woman who I suppose is his mother.

"Go find a seat, I'll go sign you in." She signed. He nods and scans the room for any vacant seats; there so happened to be only two vacant seats open. one on my mom's right, and one on my left. He sits down right next to me as his mother comes by with a clipboard to fill papers out. She stops when she sees there isn't a seat next to her son.

"Oh, would you like my daughter to move?" mom signs. The woman shakes her head and replies,

"That's not necessary! I'll just sit next to you." She moves to moms right and sits down. I turn to her son and the first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were a deep blue; just like the ocean. The next thing that popped to me was his shaggy, pitch black hair. I turn away for a moment and when I looked back for a little peek, I caught him already staring at me.

"Y-yes?" I sign, a little startled by his actions. He just keeps his stare for the longest time until he finally signs,

"You look like you're 10." I gave him my famous death glare and sign,

"I'm 16." I swear, his mouth practically dropped to the floor once I told him my real age. I wave my hands in his face to make sure that he was still with me and that he hadn't passed out like that.

"Dang, you're 16?! We're the same age then. By the way, my name is Chase. What's your name Blondie?" I pout as I sign,

"For one thing, it's not Blondie. My name is Rima." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"I've never heard that name around here." I giggle a bit.

"obviously, it's a Japanese name."

"Japanese? Wait, you're Japanese? And are you from Japan, or are your parents Japanese?" I don't know what's so shocking about me being Japanese.

"Yes, I am Japanese. And yes, I'm from Japan. And so is my mom." I didn't want to say anything about my dad because of my mom being there. I guess Chase took me not mentioning anything about my dad as something he shouldn't ask about, but that didn't stop him from asking another question.

"So, if you're from Japan, why are you blonde?" Is this guy seriously asking me something like this.

"I don't know. I was born blonde. And don't ask anything about my parents because they are both brunettes. I don't know how I'm blonde, but I just am." He didn't ask me anything stupid after that. Well, he did, but after a while of talking about other things.

"So, how tall are you?" Oh gosh, here we go again.

"4'11. And, again, before you say anything, I've only grown an inch since I was in 6th grade. Don't make fun." Even though I said that, Chase couldn't control his laughter. "Fine then, tell me how tall you are." I say while crossing my legs in a snooty way.I know that he's going to be way taller than me either way.

"6'3." And I was right.

"Holy crap dude. You're a skyscraper." Before Chase could reply, a nurse came out and called,

"Rima Mashiro?" She butchered my last name, but at least she tried. My mom and I got up from our seats and walked towards the nurse. She held to door open and led us to the room where a man in a while lab coat was sitting on a rolling chair looking at papers in a folder.

"Doctor Jones, the Mashiro's are here." the nurse called. turns around and greets my mom and I.

"Why hello there. Rima, if you will, please take a seat right there on that chair." He signed gesturing towards the chair across from him. I walk to it and sit down, waiting for him to say something again. "Now, I know it's been a long trip and all, but would you consider getting the surgery tomorrow? I made sure there was nothing scheduled for tomorrow just in case you said yes." My mom looked at me for my answer. If I get the surgery tomorrow, that means I could go home sooner. I'd still have to stay here for a while, but I'd go home sooner and I'd get my hearing back sooner!

"Sure. If it's okay with you mom." My mom didn't say anything. All she did was nod and the doctor filled some papers out for my mom to sign for tomorrow.

"So, you'll be here at 8 am. I'll see you tomorrow Rima." I get up from my seat and shake hands with Dr. Jones. The nurse holds the door for us as we walk out and back into the waiting area. I look over and see Chase still sitting there.

"Hello there Rima." He says as he gets up to walk towards me.

"Hello to you too Chase." I sign back. My mom motions that we're leaving so I say, "Well, I have to go now." Before I walk off, Chase grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Hey, what's your phone number? I'd like to talk to you a little more." I didn't really think much about it, so I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He put a piece of paper in my hand as well, and when I opened it, there was his number there. "Bye Rima." He says as he goes to sit back down.

"Bye Chase." I sign while smiling. I guess I made a new friend. My mom is outside waiting there for me by the door.

"I'd be careful if I were you Rima. You already have a boyfriend back home." What? I can't make a new friend without her saying something like that.

"Mom, what are you talking about. I just met Chase and we're only just friends." She looks at me and smiled,

"I don't really think a guy would ask for your number just to be your friend. He had that look in his eyes that said that he's interested in you in that kind of way. I know that if you told him you had a boyfriend right away, that he'd think that you were too cocky about getting boys, but it would help now if you could mention it to him sometime. Besides, you have his number now." Ugh! My mom always seems to be right about things.

"I'll tell him when it pops up." My mom nods and signs,

"By the way, I was talking to his mother and she said that you two were going to the same school. Isn't that great? Now you know somebody there." I sighed. School. There is nothing fun about being the new kid at a school. More importantly, a new school filled with people who don't speak your language.

"It's a school full of hearing people right?" Mom frowned slightly and gave me a nod. I knew it. She wants me to feel like there is nothing wrong with me and that I'm capable of going to a hearing school.

"It's not that bad Rima. You're going to be hearing by the time you get into the school." There's another problem.

"Yeah, but not everyone there speaks Japanese. And my English isn't the best if you haven't realized." She smiles at me and signs,

"But that's where you're wrong. I have these books that will teach you English and there is always the internet. Don't worry Rima, you'll be just fine." I want to know my moms definition of fine.

* * *

A week has passed since the surgery and I am happy to say that I did get my hearing back! I can actually hear my moms voice; better yet, Nagihiko's voice. Once I recovered from the surgery, the first thing I did was call Nagihiko; surprisingly, he answered.

* * *

_Flashback~_

_"Why hello Mrs Mashiro. I don't mean to be rude and all, but why are you calling me at a weird time?" I giggled and said,_

_"Why Nagihiko, I didn't know that I was married. And here I thought I could call my boyfriend without him questioning my timing. Geez, I just wanted to let you know that I can actually talk to you." I hear a gasp through the phone. _

_"Rima?" He asks in disbelief causing me to giggle._

_"Yes silly it's me, you're loving girlfriend." Nagihiko let out another gasp._

_"Oh my gosh! You got your hearing back!" I nodded but then realized that he couldn't see me._

_"If you'd go and tell Himeko and Shouta that I got it back, that would be fantastic because I can't at the moment. I'm going to be going to school at the moment to get registered. I love you Nagihiko, sorry for waking you up! Bye!" And right before I hung up, he said,_

_"Bye my love." _

_End flashback~_

* * *

The first day at school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My English, however, was terrible. Nobody really said anything about it so it was fine. The only other thing that sucked about the first day of school was I was a lonely little sophomore newbie in the midst of all these people. At lunch, I was thinking that I was going to sit alone, when Chase caught up to me.

"Rima!" I heard. I turned around and was shocked to see Chase. I thought he was deaf; maybe he's like me, a person who's deaf but still speaks. At least that was the old me.

"I thought you were deaf? Do you just like to speak?" Chase shook his head and said,

"No, my mom is the one that's deaf. Anyways, do you want to sit with my friends and I? Well, there are only 3 girls in the group of 7, but now it'll be an even number." He smiles and grabs my hand to drag me towards his group. "Hey guys, this is the new girl Rima; she's from Japan." I sit down across from chase next to the girls. I see a hand extend from my side and look at the girl holding her hand out.

"Hi, my name is Melody!" She's an extra perky person. The first thing I notice about her is her hair. A deep chocolate-brown with the kind of waves that I have. The only difference in our hair besides the color is the length. Her's is at her shoulders. I shake her hand and then the girl on her left pops her head to my view.

"My name is Priscilla." She gives me a smile and tells the girl next to her to say hello to me. Priscilla seems nice too. Like Melody, Priscilla's hair is the first thing I noticed. I couldn't help but notice her hair because it was red. And not the natural red-head; no, she was a bright blood-red head. It actually matched with her lipstick. The girl next to her looked at me while glaring, but once she caught a good glimpse of me, she stood of and hugged me from behind.

"So cute! Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Giselle. Nice to meet you!" I nod and sit there are she walks back to her seat after Melody told her to stop hugging me. She looked like a model to me. She had long hair that went from dark at the top to light towards the bottom.

The boys stop talking about a sport long enough to stare at me for a while. Chase just sits there laughing at my face; which at the moment was a little pissed.

"So, if you're from Japan, why are you blonde?" The boy sitting across from Giselle asked. Giselle threw a tiny carrot at his face and said,

"Oh my gosh Ethan. you can't ask her something like that. It's rude!" Ethan looked annoyed at Giselle and threw the carrot back at her face.

"Didn't you know that it's rude to play with your food Elle!" I looked at Chase and all her did was shrug.

"Excuse my annoying brother for asking that question." I was about to say that it wasn't a problem, but Chase beat me to it.

"Oh, don't worry Ethan. I asked her the same question when I first met her. She said it was natural." Everyone at the table looked shocked.

"That's natural?!" Priscilla asked. I nodded and the boy sitting next to Chase asked,

"Okay, enough of her hair. Rima right, I want to know what it's like in Japan." The three boys scoffed and said,

"Nerd alert!" while pushing the boy around playfully. The boy who asked me shoved them away like they did and stared at me for my answer.

"It's pretty much like America. The school system is different though." He looked interested, but then remembered something,

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Ezekiel, but call me Zeke." I nodded and the boy sitting next to Zeke and Ethan butted in.

"My name is Alexander, but call me Alec." Well, that took care of everyone's names. Throughout the rest of lunch, I sat there talking to all 7 of the people sitting there. By the end of lunch, I already made plans with Giselle, Priscilla, and Melody to go shopping tomorrow around lunch since it was a Saturday. At first, I was confused and asked,

"What about school?" They looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Rima, silly, there isn't school on Saturdays. Didn't you know that?" Melody asked. I shook my head.

"In Japan, there is still school on Saturdays. My mom didn't really tell me much about the American school systems." All three of them looked at me and Priscilla asked,

"So, even on Saturdays you had to go to school? That sucks." I nodded as we walked to class. Surprisingly, all 8 of us had the next class together. Gym. Needless to say, that wasn't one of the highlights of the day.

At the end of the day, my mom was there in her car waiting for me. I waved goodbye to the group and hopped inside to see my mom trying to look over and see the people I was just with.

"I see Chase there, but who are the others?" She asked me giving an extra long look to Priscilla and her red hair.

"Some people I met at school from Chase. He took me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. Oh, mom, I made plans for tomorrow afternoon. Hope that's okay with you." She gasped and squealed.

"Of course it's okay! You're making friends! One question though, do they know that you were deaf before." I nodded and mentioned how Chase told them about me before I even went to the school and mentioned that I was getting surgery. After that, my mom didn't ask anymore questions and silently drove us back home with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't blame her because I had the same stupid smile on my face and I didn't care.

* * *

**First, Sorry about the 7 Oc's I'm going to have their physical features on my profile if you'd like. Just so you know what they look like in more depth because some I didn't even describe. Next, I'm sorry for all the time skips, but it's easier that writing out a lot of the things that happened. I'll try and go into depth later, but for now, times skips are going to be here and there. Anyways, if you want to know anything, ask in the review or PM me because there are somethings that might need to be explained. Until next time~ (Which will hopefully be soon c; )  
P.s, Did anyone see that Mean Girls quote I used?**


End file.
